Could this possible be love?
by Stavri
Summary: This is a TamaoxMiyuki shortfic. One month after the Etoile ceremony and Tamao is interested in Miyuki. She had no idea that the other side feels the same. They don't have the courage to admit it. What they will do? Together or separated?
1. How everything started

**Could this possible be love?**

Hi guys. I felt kinda sick and let my writing behind. But now i'm better and i have a lot of work to do. I will try my best. Here is an idea that popped from my mind while i was resting. It's about tamaoxmiyuki. For all those who like these two girls together, for all those who want to see them together in a probably second season and for all those who were curious and dropped a visit. It will be a short story but i hope that you will like it.

**Read and review. Many thanks to my friend loveless-chan who gave me wth this idea. Many hugs and kisses. Specially to my other friends sara, gwen, hamham-chan, arvendell and to all others i left behind. There tooooo many. . Enjoy!!**

* * *

It was a usual day like all the others. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning, the weather was hot. The usual stuff. It was a month after the Etoile ceremony. Everyone didn't stop gossip about that event. They were still shocked. Some of them were happy that their Etoile found at last her true happiness and others were jealous cause an infamous fourth year student stole their Etoile's heart. But things happen.

Anyway, that morning Suzumi Tamao woke up first as usual. She looked at the bed near her. It was empty.

_It's empty. One more time. She is probably be with Shizuma. Will she ever get bored with this?, thought Tamao._

She sighed. A month later and things between her and Nagisa went better. Their friendship became stronger and she tried to be on good terms with Shizuma for Nagisa's sake. She stood up, took a towel and went into the bathroom.

A soft click heard and the bedroom door opened. A red-hair girl came inside.

_If i will be late one more time then sister Hamazaka will expell me for sure. Aghhhh Shizuma sometimes you are crazy but i still love you either way, thought Nagisa._

She looked at Tamao's bed.

_She had woken up. Wow, that girl must be a super girl. Where did she find such a huge stamina? My body is aching and i barely walk today. Damm, thought Nagisa._

She sat on her bed and waited for Tamao to finish. After some minutes Tamao came outside and saw Nagisa.

''Nagisa-chan'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan'' said Nagisa smiling.

''Good morning''

''Good morning''

''How was your runnning to come here?''

''Breathless. One more time to be late and sister Hamazaka will expell me''

''Woo. That hurts. Anyway, you can use the bathroom now''

Nagisa stood up, took a towel from the closet and run into the bathroom. Tamao shook her head and started to changed into her uniform. Some minutes later Nagisa came out and saw Tamao looking at herself into the mirror.

_Tamao had changed a lot in one month. Of course she had stayed the nice girl i met but she smiling more often than before. I have no idea why but i was shizuma i could say that she is hiding something. What? I'm very curious to find it, thought Nagisa._

Nagisa sighed and went to the closet. She took her uniform and went back again to the bathroom. In half an hour she came out and looked at Tamao. She was still looking at herself in the mirror.

_Wow definitely something is going wrong. My curiousness started to increase. More questions are coming into my mind. Why Tamao-chan is looking into the mirror with so much interesting? Maybe cause she going to see someone interested today? Maybe?, thought Nagisa._

Nagisa smiled.

_My, Tamao-chan is having someone who admires and wanted to make a good impression, so she decided to take care of herself? My, Tamao-chan that is what you are hiding? Tamao ARE you IN love? Wow, thought Nagisa._

Nagisa's smile wided.

''Cough'' said Nagisa.

''Do you want something Nagisa-chan?'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan can i ask you something?''

''Yes''

''Why are you looking yourself into the mirror with so much interesting?''

Tamao blushed.

''I'm a student of Miator, so i have always to look good'' said Tamao.

''So, you have no reason to do it?'' said Nagisa.

''No''

''Are you sure?''

''Yea''

''Why i have this feeling that you are lying?''

Tamao blushed more.

''I'm not lying'' said Tamao.

''Sure?'' said Nagisa.

''Yes''

''I don't believe you''

''I told you that I'm NOT lying''

''But i still don't believe you. And i think that you have a reason and that is...you admire someone.''

''WHAT?'' said Tamao who now turned to see Nagisa with very red cheeks.

''Don't dear to refuse it cause your cheeks are very red'' said Nagisa.

Tamao blushed hard.

''Besides it's being a month after the Etoile ceremony and i've never saw you smiling so much. Before you weren't like this but now it's unbelievable. I don't mind. It makes me feel so good seeing you smiling but i can't get the reason you do it'' said Nagisa.

''I don't have a reason. I told you that i'm happy that you found your true happiness with Etoile-sama and now i feel better that you are fine with her'' said Tamao.

''You have right but i have a feeling that you are hiding something''

''I told you is nothing''

''Does conclude the thing i said before? That you are admiring someone?''

''No!'' shouted Tamao.

Nagisa bewildered. Tamao sighed.

''Gomenasai Nagisa-chan. I didn't mean to shout at you. Gomenasai'' said Tamao.

''It's ok Tamao-chan'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa went to her desk and took her bag. Tamao moved to her own too. Nagisa turned to leave when an idea came into her mind.

''Maybe is Chikaru-sama?'' said Nagisa.

''What?'' said Tamao confused.

''I said is Chikaru-sama the person you admire?''

''No and i told you i have no one to admire''

''Maybe is Shion-sama?''

''What? No way''

''Oh, then you have someone to admire''

Tamao turned into four shapes of red.

''Then...mmmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmmm...mmmmmmm...i have no idea. It's impossible to find someone from our friends or from the school generally. Your taste in women is kinda weird'' said Nagisa.

Tamao pouted. Nagisa laughed. Together they went out of their room. Suddenly something came into Nagisa's mind.

''Maybe is Rokujo-sama?'' said Nagisa.

Tamao froze.

''What?'' said Tamao.

''Is Rokujo-sama?'' said Nagisa again.

''Well...cough...I...cough...whoa...Uhm...cough...no''

''Yea, yea''

''Nagisa!'' said Tamao pouting.

''You are lying. Of course you like her. Hey, that's why a week ago when you saw her in her summer uniform you almost passed out.''

Tamao redded even more if she could.

''No, no. It's impossible'' said Tamao.

''Don't deny it. I saw that in one of your books you have a picture of her'' said Nagisa.

''Who had a picture in one of her books of who?'' said a voice.

Tamao and Nagisa froze. They turned their back and saw Shizuma standing behind them.

''Shizuma-sama'' said together with wide eyes.

Shizuma laughed. Then Miyuki appeared behind Shizuma.

''Rokujo-sama'' said the gilrs together again.

_My God she is beauitiful today, thought Tamao._

_Suzumi Tamao how can you be so cute every day? Cough, Cough, Miyuki Rokujo where are your manners? And so early in the morning? Geez girl, thought Miyuki._

''Well...uhm...nothing'' said Nagisa.

''Can you answer this question please?'' said Shizuma.

''Well...I...I...I had a very precious picture for me in one of my books and miss Nagisa here saw it without my permission'' said Tamao.

''Hey, the book fall and i saw it by accident. Geez, i'm not curious'' said Nagisa.

''And whose picture was?'' said Shizuma.

''A favourite singer'' said Tamao.

''Oh''

Shizuma moved to Nagisa and hugged her. Nagisa blushed and hugged her back.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama'' said Nagisa.

''For God's sake will you ever call me Shizuma and not sama?''

''Gomenasai but it's kinda difficult''

''At least try''

''Ok''

''Anyway you are very beautiful today. Like always.''

''Arigato'' said Nagisa blushing.

''With that blush you became more beautiful and so cute''

Nagisa blushed hard. Shizuma moved to kiss her but Nagisa stopped her.

''Shizuma-sam...Shizuma not here'' said Nagisa.

''Why?'' said Shizuma.

''Students maybe watching us''

''Screw them. Hey, i have been waiting for an hour to see you, i will pass my day with so much work and you deny my kiss? Geez Nagisa you are killing me''

''But''

''Oh, come on Nagisa. Just a kiss. Please? Please? P-l-e-a-s-e?''

''Hanazono Shizuma you are very crazy. I wonder if anyone ever deny you anything.''

''Mmmm no, never''

''I thought so''

''So?''

''I'm afraid that i can't deny either. You have so much power on me''

''Well it because you love me. But i don't mind cause you are doing the same with me''

''Really?''

''Really''

''She is saying the truth Nagisa. If you take a look into her textbooks, they are full with hearts and sweet words'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma blushed. Nagisa smiled.

''It's so sweet of you Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''Arigato Na-Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Well, the same here with Nagisa'' said Tamao.

Nagisa smiled. Shizuma laughed.

''I guess we been caught'' said Shizuma.

''Yea'' said Nagisa.

''I love you Nagisa. You are everything i have and i will never stop loving you until that damm, red, small heart stop beatting''

''Aww is so cute. I love you too Shizuma. You are my life, my soul and i will love you for ten million years''

''Mmmm that's kinda little for me but i will survive''

Nagisa giggled. Shizuma came even closer and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss which very soon became passionate. Tamao and Miyuki turned their backs, to let them some privacy.

''How was your morning Miyuki-sama?'' said Tamao.

''Very good Tamao-san'' said Miyuki.

''Tamao''

''What?''

''Just call me Tamao. It's kinda weird call me san and besides we are friends now''

''Then you can call me Miyuki. But only when we are alone''

''Ok Miyuki''

''How about you?''

''The same.''

''What do you have for first class?''

''Maths''

''You like them?''

''Yea''

''I don't like them so much but what can i do for that?.''

''You?''

''History. It's my favourite subject''

''For me the worst''

''Why?''

''Dates, battles, reasons, discovers...all suck''

Miyuki laughed. Tamao amused by it.

_She is laughing. I never saw her laughing. God it makes her look more beautiful, thought Tamao._

''Well, well my best friend is laughing at last. And who made her?'' said Shizuma.

Tamao turned to face Shizuma.

''Tamao-chan it's unbelievable seeing Miyuki laughing after so many years but i'm glad. And more because you were the reason'' said Shizuma.

''Arigato Shizuma-sama'' said Tamao.

''Now, now can we go all for breakfast? I'm hungry and...''

''...I don't want to lose the dessert'' said Nagisa.

''You just pick it from my mind. Come girls, let's go''

''Tamao-chan did you said 'the thing' to Miyuki-sama?''

''Thing? What thing?'' said Miyuki confused.

Tamao blushed.

''Nagisa i'm going to kill you. Don't dear say anything'' murmured Tamao.

''I thought that Tamao-chan told you that...that...she'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa shut up'' said Tamao frowned.

''Told me what Nagisa?'' said Miyuki.

Nagisa started to walk with her back. Shizuma looked at both confused.

''That she...she likes you. A lot'' said Nagisa.

''Damm you Nagisa. I'm going to kill you. I don't care that you are Shizuma's girlfriend, i'm going to kill you'' said Tamao.

Nagisa run away. Tamao run after her. Shizuma started to laugh. Miyuki blushed.

''God, Tamao-chan is unbelievable'' said Shizuma.

''Yea'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma looked at her.

''Hey, you are blushing. Do you feel ok?''

''Yea. Let's go''

They walked together into the dinning room to find the other girls. But in Miyuki's mind Nagisa's words still echoed in her mind.

* * *

**Here is first chapter. I hope you like it. Read and review.**


	2. Unexpected kiss

**Could this possible be love?**

Chapter 2: Unexpected kiss

Hi guys. I'm back. I believe you have missed me. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy. **But please** **read** **and** **review**.puppy eyes Hey, I'm cute or not like this? Hehehe.

**Anyway, drop your eyes to the story.**

* * *

The day passed normally without any interruption. After Nagisa's confession our girls went to their classrooms peacefully. Tamao swear to herself that she would pay Nagisa for this with some way. Of course she didn't mean it. Nagisa was her best friend. But she was still angry.

Unfortunately not exactly everything was fine. And we talk about Miyuki's case. Miyuki couldn't calm, even after so many hours of classes. When she heard that Tamao liked her, she was shocked. She couldn't believe that the person SHE liked for so long, not surely long, to say the truth was one month but anyway, that girl liked her too. She felt weird. She couldn't say if that was happiness or something more. From that moment, that was the only thing she had in her mind. Lessons weren't so much important. For the first time in her life.

''Rokujo Miyuki'' said the teacher.

Miyuki was starring outside the window and didn't pay any attention. She was in deep sceptical.

''Rokujo Miyuki'' said the teacher again.

Some girls turned to see her. Miyuki was still starring outside the window.

''Rokujo Miyuki'' said the teacher one more time.

Shizuma looked at her and tried to hide her laugh.

_Miyuki you are so in trouble, thought Shizuma._

''Miyuki, Miyuki'' said Shizuma in low voice.

Miyuki came to reality and looked around. All the students were now facing her.

''What?'' said Miyuki.

All the girls started to laugh. Miyuki blushed.

''Rokujo Miyuki I have called you three times and you didn't give any response. Where is your mind today?'' said the teacher in angry tone.

Miyuki stood up blushing more than before.

''Gomenasai. I was just...I was just'' said Miyuki.

''She just tired professor, she was helping me all night with my lessons'' interrupted Shizuma.

''Oh, fine. But make this not happen again'' said the teacher.

''Hai'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki sat down.

''Arigato'' said Miyuki in low voice.

''That's why friends need'' said Shizuma in the same tone.

''Rokujo Miyuki'' said the teacher.

''Hai'' said Miyuki.

''Read page 56 please. Today we are going to study about Second World War''

''Hai''

Miyuki sighed and started to read.

_God, I can't believe what had happened. How I turned into like this? I never get distracted from anything. What is happening with me? I have to concentrate. I have to concentrate. Come on Miyuki. You can do it, thought Miyuki._

* * *

When her lessons had finished Miyuki throw her book on her desk.

''Maria-sama we finished'' said Miyuki.

''Whoa, the great Miyuki Rokujo can't stand school? From when?'' said Shizuma.

''I didn't say I hate school. Lessons are so boring.''

''For you? From when?''

''Geez Shizuma. I'm sooooooo tired''

Shizuma giggled. Miyuki sighed.

''Ok, ok calm down. Why don't we take a nice walk? The weather is good, everything is now peaceful and if I don't get out of this classroom right now I will make a murder'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki laughed.

''Shizuma you are unbelievable. How can you always make me laugh?'' said Miyuki.

''Well, I'm your best friend. And I don't believe I have this honour to make you laugh anymore. Someone else can do it now'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed.

''Well, yea'' said Miyuki.

''So, what happened back there?'' said Shizuma.

''What do you mean?''

''Why you were distracted from our lesson? You never do it. What is happening now?''

''Nothing. I believe we should take that walk.''

Miyuki took quickly her bag and walked away. Shizuma sighed and follow her.

* * *

They walked for half an hour. Their walk was quiet and peaceful until some voices interrupted them. Miyuki and Shizuma looked at each other and decided to follow the voices. What they saw happening stopped them on their tracks. They saw Nagisa, Tamao, Tsubomi and Yaya-chan in casual clothes and shooting at each other with water guns. Hikari was there too with Amane but they were sitting on a bench far from them and watching the scene. Shizuma giggled. Nagisa was half wet, Tamao was like a wet cat, Tsubomi was still dry and Yaya-chan was wet too.

''They are unbelievable'' said Shizuma.

''They are nuts? If sister Hamazaka see them she will expel them'' said Miyuki.

''No, no. She will not expel them. Cause I will save their asses. Besides it's hot today.''

''Shizuma you should change you name''

''Why?''

''Cause you are acting like if you were a heroine. And for God's sake you are not.''

''Oh come on. It's just a game. Besides these are my friends and they can do what they want''

Miyuki sighed. Nagisa while she was playing, she saw Shizuma and Miyuki standing and watching them. She smiled.

''Shizuma honey. Take your ass and come to play with us'' shouted Nagisa.

Everyone looked at them. Miyuki looked at Tamao. She saw Tamao watching her. But not with a normal look. A look different from others. A look, full with lust and love. Miyuki blushed. Tamao blushed too. Nagisa's words came back to Miyuki's mind. She blushed more.

''Can Miyuki come too?'' shouted Shizuma.

''What? Shizuma are you crazy?'' said Miyuki.

''What? It's just a game. Are you scared or something?''

''No. It's just...It's just...Aghhhhh...Just let it. I will play''

''Sure baby'' shouted Nagisa back.

''But how we are going to play? We are in our uniforms'' said Miyuki.

''Oh come on. Just get it off' said Shizuma.

''Whaaaaaaaat?'' said Miyuki bewildered.

Shizuma laughed.

''Miyuki you are sooooooo funny. Just get the black dress off and stay only with the shirt''

Miyuki blushed hard.

''Why are you bluyshing?'' said Shizuma.

''Well...I'' said Miyuki.

''Are you shame?''

''Well yea''

''It's not the first time see you in your shirt''

''Not for you. But for the others will be''

''Oh come on''

''Fine''

Shizuma put off her uniform and stayed only with her bra and underwear. Nagisa see her doing this she looked around to hide her blushing. Miyuki put off her black dress and stayed with her white shirt. Unfortunately the white shirt wasn't long enough and her legs were exposed. Tamao felt she was going to have a nose-bleed.

_Wow, Miyuki has a beautiful body. And her legs are soooooooooo sexy. White, creamy. Damm I feel very hot. Come on Tamao control yourself. And put away that pervert ideas you have!!, thought Tamao._

_Damm my shirt isn't long enough. And now I'm exposed to everyone. And mostly to Tamao. I wish a hole could open to the ground so I could fell in. And she is looking at me, with a very weird way. It's not I don't like it but we are not alone. Come on Miyuki, ok you like her too but can't you control your actions? Besides you must not, even something happen, admit the truth. Cause...Cause I have no idea what will happen then, thought Miyuki._

Shizuma moved to the girls and Nagisa throw at her an extra gun she had. Miyuki came too and Tamao moved to her. They both looked at each other.

''Tamao'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao.

''Tamao'' said Miyuki lovingly.

Tamao bewildered. So did Miyuki. They both blushed. Tamao gave an extra gun she had with her.

''Here'' said Tamao.

''Arigato'' said Miyuki.

''Have fun''

''Ok''

Miyuki took the gun and the game continued.

* * *

After three hours the game was coming to an end. Nagisa was wet and Shizuma was running after her, wet too. Tsubomi was wet and fighting with Yaya-chan for who shot her the last time. Miyuki was laughing with Tamao who was trying to shoot Miyuki but she slipped every time she did it.

The game end with Nagisa be the winner. Shizuma frowned with the results but soon her mood changed when Nagisa stole a kiss from her. Tsubomi was still fighting with Yaya-chan. Miyuki was now the one who run after Tamao. While she was running, Miyuki slipped and hurt her ass. Tamao heard that Miyuki wasn't following her anymore and turned to face her. She saw her slipping and run to her side.

''Miyuki are you ok?'' said Tamao who was kneeling next to her and very worried.

Miyuki looked at her.

''Yea but my ass is killing me'' said Miyuki.

''Damm. It's all my fault'' said Tamao.

''No''

''It's indeed my fault. I made you run after me''

''No, no. I'm the one who slipped. It's MY fault. I wasn't care enough''

''But''

''No buts''

''Ok''

Tamao stood up and tried to help Miyuki stand up. But they weren't so lucky. Miyuki slipped again and took Tamao with her. Tamao fall on top of Miyuki. They looked at each other.

_Tamao-chan. We are so close and I feel so many desires for you, thought Miyuki._

_Miyuki. You are making me need to be with you. Want to touch you, want to feel you, thought Tamao._

Their faces were inches apart.

_Tamao I..., thought Miyuki._

_Miyuki I..., thought Tamao._

_...want..._

_...want..._

_...to..._

_...to..._

_...kiss..._

_...kiss..._

_...you._

_...you._

Tamao came closer to Miyuki. Miyuki did the same.

_I can't..., thought Miyuki._

_...stop..., thought Tamao._

_I can't..., thought Miyuki._

_...hold it..., thought Tamao._

_...anymore._

_There is no way..., thought Miyuki._

_...to go back now, thought Tamao._

Their lips came closer. Miyuki opened them and accepted her enter. Tamao kissed her with all her emotions. Miyuki hugged her and pushed her closer. She wanted to feel more.

_Tamao..., thought Miyuki._

_Miyuki..., thought Tamao._

Amane and Hikari looked at them with open mouths except Shizuma and Nagisa. Those two were smiling. Nagisa hugged Shizuma and looked at her.

''Honey why don't we leave? I need to make a shower and the couple here need some privacy'' said Nagisa.

''You have right sweetie. But we need some privacy too'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa giggled. Shizuma took Nagisa in bridal style and looked at Amane and Hikari. Those two were still there and watching the scene.

''Amane, Hikari'' shouted Shizuma.

Amane shook her head and looked at Shizuma.

''Wanna something to drink? I will pay'' said Shizuma.

Amane looked at Hikari. Hikari nodded.

''Sure Shizuma'' said Amane.

''Ok. Let's meet in one hour. Go and find a good table in the dining room'' said Shizuma.

Amane stood up and holding Hikari turned to leave. Both couples started to wonder if they let something behind.

''Did you take our guns with you Nagisa?'' said Shizuma.

''Of course Shizuma. I'm holding them'' said Nagisa.

''Hikari did you take you bag with you?'' said Amane.

''Yes Amane'' said Hikari.

''Then why I have a feeling that we let something behind?'' said Shizuma and Amane together.

They keep walking until something stopped them.

''Yaya-chan and Tsubomi!'' said the couples together.

They turned around and saw Yaya-chan's and Tsubomi's guns on the floor and those two hugging each other and kissing.

''Wow'' said Shizuma. ''Those are a couple?''

''Kinda. It's been a month and they started to be on good terms. Rumours say that they started to going out on dates and flirting with each other.''

''Rumours? You mean?''

''Yea. They never talk about this. Probably they are not ready yet to admit it''

''Hikari what's going on here?'' said Amane,

''I never except Yaya-chan be with Tsubomi. But they make a good couple. What do you think?'' said Amane.

''You have right. I don't have more to say''

The couples turned their back and left. But what was happening with Miyuki and Tamao? Those two were STILL kissing. They didn't stop from the time they begin. They couldn't. The more they were kissing, the more they were needing.

_God what I'm doing? Why I'm kissing her? I like her but this is shouldn't happen, thought Miyuki._

_I can't believe that I'm kissing you Miyuki. I'm been waiting for a month for this Miyuki but now I can kiss you at last, thought Tamao._

_Who I'm fooling? I couldn't keep myself back. It was one way road. But I said I would never...God Miyuki what are you doing?, thought Miyuki._

_Miyuki...Miyuki..., thought Tamao._

They stopped to take a breath.

''Tamao'' said Miyuki.

''That was...whoa'' said Tamao.

''Tamao''

''Miyuki''

''I need to stand up''

''Ok''

Tamao helped her to stand up.

''Do you still feel pain?'' said Tamao.

''Yea. Tamao I have to go'' said Miyuki.

''Oh, but I had a great time today''

''Bye Tamao''

Miyuki felt tears coming to her eyes. She had no idea why but she couldn't hold them. Tamao saw that Miyuki eyes were going to get wet and got worried.

''Miyuki what's going on? Why? Why you are eyes...?'' said Tamao.

''Bye Tamao. Gomenasai'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki ran away and tears started to fell.

''Miyuki, Miyuki'' said Tamao.

Miyuki didn't respond. Tamao felt sad.

_What's wrong with Miyuki? What made her to react like this? My behaviour was the reason or...or?'', thought Tamao._

Tamao's eyes wide.

_The kiss. We had been kissed. Maybe...Maybe that was the problem? The kiss? She had problem with that? Did she? Does she not like me the way I like her? Maybe that is the answer? Which means I have no hope for her? Which means I would be alone? Noooooooooooooo. But how? And the way she called my name for a moment? Did she mean it or it was an accident? God no. Don't tell me that...that...that I was a fool. I was a fool. I was definitely a fool. Stupid Tamao how did you believe that Miyuki would like you too? How? Are you nuts? And now she ran away. And probably I would never see her again. Never, thought Tamao._

Tears started to fall from Tamao's eyes. She ran back to her room. Inside her, her heart was aching. And she had no idea why.

* * *

''Hey, where is everyone?'' said Yaya-chan, who no stop kissing Tsubomi to take a breath.

''Probably they are gone'' said Tsubomi who was very red.

''So, in my place or yours?''

''What?'' said Tsubomi blushing.

''Come on Tsubomi. I know that you like it. And as for me, I want it desperately.

''But''

''You don't love me?''

''I love you but''

''Don't worry I will make sure nobody see us. So?''

''Ok but''

''But what?'' said Yaya-chan pouting.

''I love you puppy''

Yaya-chan blushed. She was always blushing when Tsubomi called her 'puppy'.

''I love you too sweetie. Now let's move on. But, yours or mine?'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yours. I don't want my roommate interrupt us'' said Tsubomi.

''Ok. Let's go''

Yaya-chan took her hand and ran together back to her room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review please!!**


	3. Unexpected feelings

**Could this possible be love?**

**Hi guys. Sorry for late update. Here is the thirt chapter. Enjoy it and please review!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected feelings

The evening was very quiet. All the girls had gone to the dining room. Amane and Hikari stood up for the prayer time. Only two seats were empty in the room. Tamao's seat and Miyuki's. After that kiss event those two stayed in their room for the rest of the night. They didn't have the courage to face each other.

When the new Etoiles finished their prayer sat down. Shizuma was sitting opposite them with Nagisa by her side. Nagisa was very quiet that night. Shizuma saw this and got worried.

''Baby what is going on? Why are you so quiet tonight?'' said Shizuma.

''It's Tamao. I have no idea what's wrong with her'' said Nagisa.

''What do you mean?''

''I believed that after the kiss Tamao and Miyuki-san would be in better terms. I mean Tamao like her and probably Miyuki too but nothing went well. Tamao came to the room few minutes after we left them alone and she didn't talk to me, not even look at me. And she was upset.''

''How do you say that?''

''She took a towel and went to the bathroom. But instead of having a shower I heard her crying.''

''Crying?''

''Hai''

''That's not good. The same happened with Miyuki but she didn't cry. She was just standing by the window and looking outside.''

''Did she say anything before you left?''

''Yea. One sentence only. Go and have a nice dinner. Nothing else''

''Something bad must happened. And we must find what. We are their friends and we have to help them''

''Sure honey. But just let it for tomorrow ok? Cause now they are probably sleeping''

''Ok''

Shizuma looked at Amane and Hikari.

''You two, don't say anything to anyone about what you saw and heard today. Ok?'' said Shizuma.

''Hai former Etoile-sama'' said Amane and Hikari together.

''Shizuma, it's just Shizuma for 213284632967894th time for God's sake!''

''Hai former Etoile-sama''

''Geeeeeez''

* * *

Tamao sighed for the 23rd time that night. She was now sitting on her bed and looking outside. After all that crying she had made, she felt exhausted and decided to go for some sleep. But sleep never came, so she changed her mind and stayed there looking outside the window. Her mind was running all the time into a tall, blue-hair woman with a very explosive character.

_Miyuki. I can't stop thinking about you. My heart is beating fast every time I see you, every time I talk to you and every time I'm dreaming of making love to you. I like you so much but damm why I'm feeling like this right now? What is this feeling? I can't give it a name. But whatever I'm feeling is not so important anymore. She hates me and probably she doesn't want to see me. I'm so stupid. Why I kissed her? Why I let myself do such a horrible thing? What's wrong with me? God I feel so lonely, so lonely. And I miss her. I terribly miss her, thought Tamao._

Miyuki didn't stop going up and down. She couldn't calm. It was the moon? The stars? The night? She had no idea. Something definitely didn't go well with her. The picture of their kiss was coming again and again like a recorded video. She felt she was going to get crazy.

_Damm one more time that picture comes and I will drop myself out of the window. What's wrong with me? Why I can't stop thinking about it? And why I have this strange desire to do it again? Damm. It's wrong. It's a huge mistake. This shouldn't happen. But how I could avoid it of happening? I like her. I like her like a crazy. She is so cute; she has such attractive eyes and sexy lips. Aghhhhhh, fool Miyuki. This is all your fault. Cause you let her kissed you and you kissed her back. YOU KISSED HER BACK. Oh, well it's not a big deal. AGHHHHHHHH OF COURSE IT IS STUPID. IT WAS A KISS, IT WAS A K-I-S-S. Alright, alright. Don't shout at me. Wait. I'm talking to myself? I'M TALKING TO MYSELF? God I need vacations. And I have no idea what to do from now on. Well I ran away from her but I hurt her feeling. She likes me. She likes me damm it. And what I have done? I ran away and avoided her. Damm again. Well, great Rokujo Miyuki you have nothing better to do than keep avoiding her until you find something else. And please from now on hold yourself back. Cause you and she will never be together. For various reasons. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamm, thought Miyuki._

(Suddenly from nowhere the song My Immortal start to play. Just to give more drama and emotions.)

Miyuki

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed my all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain it's just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

Tamao+Miyuki

**When you cried I had wipe away all of your tears**

**When you had scream I had fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me.**

Tamao

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me.**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain it's just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

Tamao+Miyuki

**When you cried I had wipe away all of your tears**

**When you had scream I had fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me.**

Tamao_**: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

Miyuki: **but though you are still with me and I've been alone all along**

Tamao+Miyuki

**When you cried I had wipe away all of your tears**

**When you had scream I had fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me.**

New tears fall from their eyes. Their mind wanted them parted but their hearts want them together.

''Miyuki I feel so terrible without you'' said Tamao.

''Tamao forgive me for what I'm doing to you'' said Miyuki.

It was impossible those two be one. Their paths were different. That was what they both believed. But destiny had different plans for them.

* * *

**It was kinda short but I will try to make bigger the next one. I hope you like it guys and please review.**


	4. Damm I'm not in love

**Could this possible be love?**

**Hi guys. Sorry for late updating. I was in a trip for a few days and i couldn't update but now I'm back. Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you will like it. And please review!!**

**Many hugs and kisses for those who had reviewed so far.**

**Love you.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: - The conversation between Miyuki and Shizuma is in italics cause it's in the past.

- The conversation between Tamao and herself is in italics cause it all happens in her mind.

* * *

Chapter 4: Damm I'm not in love

The morning was very bright and hot. Every girl had stood up for the usual schedule. It's been a week since Miyuki and Tamao had kissed in school backyard. Neither of them talked about that again. Not even talked to each other. Tamao decided to move on from Miyuki. It was hopeless to believe that Miyuki would return her feelings. Those unnamed, strange feelings. It was tough, hard but she would fight it. Even that was more impossible. What she could do? In the past it was difficult to resist to Miyuki, when she was in good terms with her. And now that they were enemies, for God's sake it was aghhhhhhhhh. I hope you got the message.

As for Miyuki she kept her distance. Even it was above her power but her heart didn't stop beating fast every time Tamao came to her mind. Worst, when sometimes she met her in the hallway or in the school cafeteria. She was having all the time this crazy idea to run by her side and drowned her in kisses. Immediately she could shake her head and slapped herself. She was always fighting with her heart and mind. She didn't want even a second to be near Tamao. She tried to put more work in her programme so she couldn't had the chance to see her but that didn't help her of not thinking of her all the time. And that was veeeeery annoyed.

Even Shizuma had promised to her Nagisa that she would have a talk with Miyuki the next day she didn't do it. Not because of her tough programme but cause Miyuki didn't listen to her.

_''Something is bothering you Miyuki. I can feel it. And for the third time tell me what is going on'' said Shizuma frowned._

_''Nothing is happening'' said Miyuki._

_''Why you didn't come for dinner yesterday?''_

_''I told you I wasn't hungry''_

_''I don't believe you.''_

_''I don't care''_

_''Miyuki I'm your best friend for six years. We have talked about everything. I have confessed you by most secretly secrets I had-''_

_''Except that you were in love with Nagisa before you became a couple'' interrupted Miyuki._

_''Anyway that was not the point'' said a blushing Shizuma. ''The real point is that are you hiding something and I started to feel tired of this''_

_''End this conversation then''_

_''Not until I find the truth. I have started to wonder if this all happened cause of someone''_

_''What do you mean?''_

_''That someone very familiar to us made you behaviour like this''_

_Miyuki blushed and turned her back to her friend._

_''That is or not?'' said Shizuma._

_''Well...'' said Miyuki._

_''That is Miyuki. And that person is no one other than Suzumi Tamao.''_

_Miyuki turned to face her._

_''How did you?'' said Miyuki._

_''Miyuki I'm not a fool and we have to stop joking ourselves. Tamao is your big problem. And you are very upset cause you two kissed''_

_Miyuki blushed hard._

_''How did you?'' said Miyuki._

_''Me, Nagisa, Amane and Hikari saw you. So don't try to hide from me'' said Shizuma._

_''How did you see us?''_

_''You have been kissed in front of our eyes stupid''_

_Miyuki turned into four shapes of red. She had been caught._

_''So tell me why you are upset? I mean Tamao and you were on good terms and she liked you'' said Shizuma._

_Miyuki sighed._

_''Cause that kiss-moment shouldn't happen'' said Miyuki._

_''Why?'' said Shizuma._

_''Shizuma I never gave my heart to anyone. I always waited for that someone to come but she never came. So I closed my heart and I promised to never fall in love. Besides in two months we are graduating, my birthday is coming and I have to get engaged to a person I never met and worst? It's not even a woman!''_

_''But Miyuki, she likes you. Tamao is a good person.''_

_''A time ago you were talking in a different way for her''_

_''Cause she had this obsession with Nagisa. But she tried a lot to get over it and she made it. And now we can stay friends''_

_''...''_

_''Tell me do you like her?''_

_''What?'' said Miyuki with wide eyes._

_''I can't explain in other way the reason you are upset. If you didn't like her you could let it behind and move on. But your face confess something else''_

_''You can read my face?''_

_''Yea''_

_''And what it says?''_

_''That you are crazy about her. And you like her in a more than one way.''_

_Miyuki blushed more._

_''No. It's not true. I don't like her. She is...She is just a f-f-friend'' said Miyuki._

_''Yea? Then why you kissed her back?'' said Shizuma._

_''It was an-an-an accident''_

_''I told you not to fool with me''_

_''...''_

_Shizuma sighed._

_''I will ask you one more time and that will be the last'' said Shizuma._

_''...''_

_''Do you like her?''_

_''No. I don't like her. I DON'T LIKE HER OKEY? I...I...I LO-'' said Miyuki._

_She didn't had the chance to continue cause tears started to fall from her eyes. Shizuma saw her crying and got worried._

_''Miyuki?'' said Shizuma._

_''Leave me alone'' said Miyuki._

_''What?''_

_''I said LEAVE ME ALONE!!''_

_Shizuma bewildered._

_''Miyuki?'' said Shizuma._

_''And make me a favour'' said Miyuki._

_''What?''_

_''Never, NEVER say her name again. I don't want to hear it anymore. Got it?''_

_''O-Ok''_

_Miyuki turned her back and Shizuma decided to leave the room. It was useless to continue this conversation._

Now Miyuki was sitting in the cafeteria and eating, with Shizuma be her company. They had already finished their lessons and seem they hadn't something better to do, they decided to visit the school cafeteria. Meetings were over for a while and Shizuma had to wait for Nagisa to finish her club. So, what would be better than to have a nice time with your best friend? But Shizuma didn't' had exactly a nice time cause she didn't change a word with Miyuki. Lately Miyuki was very quiet. She didn't speak with anyone, not even say good morning/good night. She was just ignoring it. That was something you didn't see every day happened.

Shizuma start to feel bored.

_Damm if this continue then I will start to miss meetings and the huge paperwork I had before. Why she doesn't speak to me? What's wrong with her? Damm sometimes Miyuki can be very annoyed, thought Shizuma._

Suddenly the bell rang. It was the end of all the clubs. Students came out of their classes and the cafeteria soon full with voices and laughs. You could see in one of the Spica tables Amane and Hikari sitting very close to each other and drinking some juice. Chiyaya and Noriko fighting like always near Miator's tables. Kagome and Chiyo sitting opposite Remon and Kizuna and playing cards. Chikaru and Shion talking at one corner of the cafeteria. I have this crazy idea, that the ice queen of Spica was probably flirting with Chikaru-sama cause Shion was smiling at her (a thing she never did before) and Chikaru's cheeks were very red. Can you give a different explanation? Nop. Yaya-chan and Tsubomi were sitting on one of the couches and kissing. A week after they have been caught by the Ohtori and the Hanazono couple they changed their mind and confessed the truth to their friends. When the others heard it they cheered and congratulated them. Of course they end up on teasing them and making the poor couple blushing all the time.

Then Nagisa and Tamao appeared in the cafeteria. When Shizuma saw them she smiled.

_My beautiful red-hair angel has just come. Damm I missed her soooooooo much, thought Shizuma._

She stood up and the girls moved to her. Miyuki didn't turn to face them. She was just ignoring it. Shizuma opened her arms and Nagisa run into them.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma lovingly.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''Hey, I missed you so much''

''Really?''

''Yea''

''I missed you too''

''I felt so lonely without you''

''How do you say that? You had Miyuki-san keeping you company''

''Being with Miyuki is like being alone''

''Oh'' said Nagisa giggling.

Tamao looked at Miyuki. She didn't turn to see her. That made her very sad. Then someone interrupted her of admiring the 'view'.

''Suzumi-san'' said a voice.

Tamao turned to face Hitomi, one of the vice-presidents of Miator.

''Hai'' said Tamao.

''Come here for a minute'' said Hitomi.

Tamao moved to her. Miyuki heard this but didn't give a response.

''What do you want Hitomi-sama'' said Tamao.

''Take this file to Tomori-sama's office. She has to sign it. I was planning to give it to her this morning but I had a lot of things to do. From the other side I'm scared to go and face her. She has this glare that makes my blood freezes. And you are a strong character. You can handle it'' said Hitomi.

''Of course Hitomi-sama''

''Arigato Suzumi-san''

Hitomi smiled at her.

''Suzumi-san has anyone told you that you are beautiful?'' said Hitomi.

Tamao blushed.

''A-A-A-ri-ri-gatou'' said Tamao.

Miyuki's eyes bewildered. Her eye started to twitch.

_What? Did I heard right?, thought Miyuki._

''Lately you are more attractive than before. Maybe is that you are growing up?'' said Hitomi.

_She is crazy? There only few months. How she had grown up so quickly?, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki was starting to feel jealous.

''And those cheeks are so sweet. I believe any girl in this school would want to kiss them'' said Hitomi.

''Well, I have no idea for the others girls but personally only one girl I would like to kiss them''

Miyuki felt warm in her heart when she heard Tamao telling such a thing. Tamao wanted to be touched only from her.

''Who maybe?'' said Hitomi.

''Well'' said Tamao.

''Do I know her?''

''Yea''

''Is someone very familiar?''

''Yea''

''Mmmm maybe is Rokujo-sama?''

''Yea, how did you find it?''

''I can see it in your eyes. And I can see something more too''

''What?''

''I can't tell you''

''Oh come on. Tell me''

''Only if you let me kiss your cheeks''

''I told you I can't''

''Just a kiss and nothing more''

''Oof ok''

''I can see love. Real love''

Miyuki bewildered. Her heart started to beating fast.

_What did she say? Love? Tamao...Tamao loves me? She doesn't like me but she loves me? You must be kidding me. There is no way Tamao loves me. But can she?, thought Miyuki._

''What are you talking about?'' said Tamao.

''I said what I see'' said Hitomi.

''But I don't love her''

Miyuki's heart sank. That was a tough hit.

''Yes you love her. Have you ever felt something weird when you drop your eyes on her?'' said Hitomi.

''Yea'' said Tamao.

''Have you ever wondered what was that feeling you had?''

''Once but I ignored it after''

''You shouldn't. Cause this feeling is love''

''Love?''

''Love''

''No it can't be''

''Yes it is''

''No you must joking me''

''Nop''

''But I can't be...I can't be'' said Tamao with wide eyes.

''In love? Yes you can''

''But she... she doesn't feel the same way I feel''

''But you love her and that cannot change''

''No. No''

''Gomen nasai Suzumi-san but that is the only truth. Now, can I kiss you?''

Tamao took a step back.

''No. No you can't. Cause only SHE can do it. Only SHE can have me. Gomen nasai'' said Tamao.

Tamao turned her back and run away. Everyone looked at her. Shizuma and Nagisa stop kissing and looked at Tamao. Probably something bad happened. Miyuki was now facing Tamao. For the first time, after so long. She looked her leaving and wanted to stand up and stop her. But she couldn't. Her legs didn't respond.

_Tamao. Is it real? You love me? But you can't. Damm I'm so confused. And now you left. And I didn't stop you. Why? Why? Why I didn't? Stupid Miyuki. You shit it again. And what I'm feeling right now? What is this feeling? Damm what is it?, thought Miyuki._

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Her heart was aching hard. What was really happening with her? What was that feeling she was having every time she was looking at Tamao? And why for God's sake she felt jealous when she saw Tamao with Hitomi-san?

''Miyuki?'' said a voice.

Miyuki turned to face Shizuma, who was holding Nagisa's hand.

''Are you ok?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea'' said Miyuki.

''Why are you crying?''

''It's nothing.''

''Sure?''

Miyuki stood up. The tears didn't stop falling.

''Yea I'm fine. I'm very happy. I'm so happy that Tamao isn't talking to me. I'm so happy that she likes me and all this time I was avoiding her. I'm so happy that I saw her leaving and didn't stop her. And mostly I'm so happy cause my heart is aching and I have no idea why I'm feeling like this. Can you look at me? I'm happy. I'M HAPPY'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki turned her back and run away.

''Miyuki, Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

_Damm what a fool girl, thought Shizuma._

''Shizuma what's going on? Why Miyuki-san left like this?'' said Nagisa.

''Cause my love she is in love. She is deeply in love with Tamao but she can't admit it'' said Shizuma.

''Why?''

''She is selfish.''

''Oh''

''Look I have an idea. Why not go and talk to them after dinner? You will talk to Tamao and I will talk to Miyuki. We have to make them with some way to admit their feelings.''

''And after that?''

''We will see.''

''That's a good plan Shizuma.''

''Let's meet in my room to talk about the results.''

Then Nagisa hugged her.

''Only for that?'' said Nagisa in a teasing tone.

Shizuma hugged her too.

''Mmmmm if you are a good girl'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa pouted. Shizuma giggled.

''I love you Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''I love you too Shizu'' said Nagisa.

They kissed affectionately and soon went together in the dining room.

* * *

Hours passed like hell for Tamao and Miyuki. One more night and they didn't go to have dinner with their friends. But this time things were different. Cause this time Tamao was in deep sceptical about her previous conversation with Hitomi and Miyuki for the first time missed Tamao.

_Damm why Hitomi told me that I'm in love with Miyuki? But I'm not. I don't love her, thought Tamao._

_''Yes you love her'' said a voice._

_Huh? Who is this?_

_''It's me'' said the voice._

_Who are you?_

_''Yourself stupid''_

_Hey, I'm not a stupid._

_''Anyway I'm here to help you''_

_You are going to help me? I don't believe it._

_''But I will''_

_How?_

_''If you talk to me''_

_Naw it's not necessary._

_''Mmmm but you are in deep sceptical and need help.''_

_Yea but..._

_''No buts. So let's begin''_

_Ok. Wait. I'm talking with myself? I'm TALKING with MYSELF? God I need to make more friends._

_''Hey are you going to talk to me or not?''_

_Ok ok, don't shout. Look I have this problem with a girl._

_''Her name is Miyuki and you like her a lot.''_

_How did you?_

_''I'm yourself idiot''_

_Oh, sorry._

_''And you are problem is?''_

_I had a conversation with Hitomi._

_''A very juicy as I saw''_

_Yea but that is not the point._

_''Girl, this girl is h-o-t.''_

_Yea but can we get back to the point?_

_''Sorry''_

_And we talked about love and..._

_''Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah''_

_Yea._

_''And what is the problem?''_

_She told me that she saw in my eyes that I'm in love with Miyuki._

_''So?''_

_So, I'm not in love with her. How she could say that?_

_''Maybe cause you are?''_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Are you crazy? Ok I admit that I like her but not in love with her. For God's sake._

_''Why?''_

_What do you mean why?_

_''Why you say that?''_

_Cause dude I'm not in love with her._

_''You are lying''_

_I'm not lying._

_''Yea you are''_

_No, I'm not._

_''Yes you are''_

_No, I'm not._

_''Yes you are and stop fooling yourself''_

_Tamao sighed._

_How can you say that I'm in love with her?_

_''Cause you are. Let me tell you something. When you look at Miyuki what do you feel?''_

_I feel so happy, my heart is beating fast, I believe I'm going to melt and I want her like crazy._

_''See?''_

_But that cannot shows that I'm in love with her._

_''Have you ever fall in love before? Truly I mean''_

_Well, no._

_''You are afraid.''_

_Afraid? Of what?_

_''You have never loved before. Now you are and cause of your lack of experiencing your feelings you are afraid''_

_Experiencing my feelings?_

_''Don't tell me you never did it''_

_Well, no._

_''Well here is the right time''_

_So I'm in love with her?_

_''Dude yea''_

_But how?''_

_''All this feelings you told me that you feel when you see her are results of 'I'm-in-love' thing.''_

_Really?_

_''Yea. God I can't believe it. A person like you who write poems and also wrote Carmen's script has no idea of how to love''_

_Sorry._

_''You should take daily lessons from your friend Nagisa and her girlfriend...what is her name? Shizuru?''_

_No. Shizuma._

_''Shizuma. That's a pretty name.''_

Tamao rolled her eyes.

_So I'm in love. Maybe you have right. I can't explain it either why I behaviour like this to Hitomi-san. Maria-sama I have to apologise. I almost shouted at her._

_''Yes you have to do. But why not to do something else first?''_

_What?_

_''Talk to somebody about this. It might help you find the solution of your problem.''_

_You have right. But I don't have a reason to talk. I mean Miyuki doesn't feel the same way I feel._

_''How can you say that?''_

_Well I have no idea. Oh wait. We have been kissed into the backyard._

_''And?''_

_She ran away._

_''Well, that explains everything. If she wasn't she could shout at you, be mad at you. But...Oh well, just continue''_

_For days she didn't talk to me._

_''How long exactly?''_

_''One week''_

_''Kinda long time. Best friends usually don't take so long.''_

_So?_

_''So what?''_

_What do you believe about that?_

_''It's kinda suspicious. All of that''_

_What I'm going to do?_

_''I have a solution.''_

_Tell me. Tell me please. I need to do something or I will go crazy._

_''Hey, hey don't be so desperate.''_

_Gomen, said Tamao blushing._

_''Hehehe you are cute when you are blushing''_

Tamao blushed more.

_I can't believe that you made a compliment to me._

_''I guess it's being a long time since the last time I flirt with a girl.''_

_Just get to the point._

_''Riiiight. To the point. You are in love with Miyuki but you are not sure. Probably Miyuki is in love with you but you are not sure. So, you have to do something so you can prove to yourself that is true or maybe not.''_

_Yea._

_''Well the only thing you can do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...''_

_Yea?_

_''Making her jealous''_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

_''Yup. Yup. Yup.''_

_Did I heard right?_

_''Yup. Yup. Yup.''_

_Are you crazy?_

_''Yup. Yup. Heeeeeeeeey. Nop''_

_How I can do such a thing?_

_''Well, it's your job here. You have to find a way to make her jealous.''_

_Oh God._

_''I know it's tough but you have no other choice''_

_Guess I have to get some help and why not to ask my best friend Nagisa for that? She could help me._

_''Awesome''_

_But then I have to tell her about Miyuki. And..._

_''And what?''_

_I can't._

_''Why?''_

_Cause I...I..._

_''Ok, ok but it's not a big deal. Besides she has already discovered by your mistake that you like Miyuki from the photo.''_

_You have right._

_''And from your reaction in the cafeteria she probably believes that you might feel something more about that woman''_

_Yea, so..._

_''So you have to talk to her''_

_Ok. I guess I don't have any other choice._

_''Riiiiiiiight. Well, I have to go now. I have a job to do and some girls to run after''_

_Run after?_

_''Oh, gomen. I haven't told you where I am. I'm in a beach full with beautiful and hot girls who are wearing bikinis.''_

_Damm how lucky you are._

_''Hey someone is cheating here or is my idea?''_

Tamao blushed.

_Gomen._

_''Anyway sweetie it's time to leave. Until the next time''_

_Ok. See ya!_

_''Bye''_

Tamao sighed.

''I guess it was good to talk to somebody. All this conversation made me feel better. Even that somebody was myself. But WHO CARES?'' said Tamao.

Then the door knocked.

''Yea?'' said Tamao.

The door open and a red-hair girl popped inside.

''Tamao-chan?'' said Nagisa.

Tamao saw her and smiled.

''Hi'' said Tamao.

''Are you ok? In the cafeteria you acted weird and I got worried. Is something wrong?'' said Nagisa.

''Come here''

Nagisa moved to her.

''Sit down'' said Tamao.

Nagisa sat on the bed, next to Tamao.

''I have to talk to you'' said Tamao.

''What's going on?'' said Nagisa.

''I need your help for something. But first we have to make a little talk''

* * *

Miyuki couldn't calm down. She tried hard to rest but she couldn't. The idea of not having Tamao anymore near her, close to her, mostly in her life was making her crazy.

''Damm all these days I was avoiding her and I was feeling fine. Now? Now, after what happened, I'm not sure anymore. I'm missing her. I'm missing her a lot. Oh, come on Miyuki. Don't try fooling yourself. You were always missing her. It's just you didn't see it. Tamao. Tamao what I have done to you? I have been hurting you, I have been avoiding you, I...I...I...I'm such a bitch'' said Miyuki.

She sighed.

''But I wonder what's wrong with me? Why I felt jealous when I saw Tamao talking with Hitomi-san? And jealous? Me? How? Of course I like Tamao-chan. I like her a lot but why I felt like this? And Tamao-chan? What she is feeling about me? Ok she likes me but what are her true feelings? She just likes me or she loves me? I have no idea. Shit, all this thing is confusing. I believe I'm going to have a headache'' said Miyuki.

Then the door knocked.

''Miyuki it's me Shizuma. Are you in?'' said Shizuma.

''Come in Shizuma'' said Miyuki.

The door opened and Shizuma went inside.

''How do you feel?'' said Shizuma.

''I'm fine'' said Miyuki.

''Are you sure?''

''Yea''

''In the cafeteria you acted very weird. You were not feeling well or cause Tamao-chan was there?''

Miyuki blushed.

''I wasn't fine'' said Miyuki.

''Oh, then why you said all those things to me?'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed hard.

''What things?'' said Miyuki.

''Don't tell me, you can't recall them'' said Shizuma.

''I have no idea what are you talking about''

''Hey, don't try to fool with me. Something is wrong with you. I can't feel it. So, tell me with the good way or I will use the hard way''

''What are you going to do?''

''I'm going to tell to everyone how cry-baby you were five years ago, when you came for the first time in Miator''

''You wouldn't''

''I will''

''You are kidding me right?''

''Nop''

''Are you serious?''

''Yep''

Miyuki started to sweat. She was in huge problem. If anyone hear the truth about herself then her career as a president would be over. But if she tells the truth about her feelings then Shizuma will laugh with her.

_Damm what I'm going to do? I guess I have no other choice than to tell the truth. Alright, let's spill it and God help me, thought Miyuki._

''Ok you won. I will tell you the truth'' said Miyuki.

''No one can escape from me. I'm Shizuma Hanazono'' said Shizuma.

''Yea and I'm Zorro''

''If you wear a mask you would look like him''

Miyuki pouted. Shizuma giggled.

''Do you want to hear or not?'' said Miyuki.

''Ok,ok. Spill it'' said Shizuma.

''Fine. The truth is...is...is that...I...I...I like...Tamao...very much''

''God bless us. Finally you confess the truth''

''What do you mean? Did you?''

''Yep, before you discover it. Indiana Jones is a zero in front on me''

''God she started again''

''Anyway, I saw it in your eyes. The way you look at her is amazing. But I can see something more too''

''What?''

''Love''

''Love?''

''Love''

''Are you crazy?''

''No''

''But how?''

''You are a human.''

''Yea but I told you I can't fall in love.''

''But you have''

''No, I can't believe it''

''You are in love''

''No''

''You love her''

''No!''

''Damm I told you, you are in love with Tamao''

''NOOO''

(I'm not in love - Enrique Iglesias/ Just to put some atmosphere.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuma sing

**Are you ready?  
She calls you on the phone  
You act like nothing is going on  
You're driving in your car  
You pretend that she doesn't turn you on  
Ah ah ah Tamao sexy thing  
Yeah she know it yeah  
Ah ah ah she moves around now she shows it**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miyuki sing

_**I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuma sing

**It's almost 3am  
You're hoping that she doesn't let go  
She is moving in so close  
You are trying not to lose control  
Ah ah ah Tamao sexy thing  
Yeah she knows it yeah  
Ah ah ah  
She moves around now she shows it (come on)  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miyuki sing

_**I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away yeah  
**_

**XXXXXX**

_**I'm not in love (yeah yeah)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love (give it to me now)  
I'm not in love (break it down)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuma sing

**Ah ah ah Tamao sexy thing  
Yeah she knows it ah ah ah  
She moves around yeah she shows it  
**

--

''I told you, I'm not in love'' said Miyuki.

''Ok, if that's what's you want'' said Shizuma.

* * *

''End of the story'' said Tamao.

''Tamao it's unbelievable. I was always suspicious that you might like Miyuki but be in love with her?'' said Nagisa.

''Is something wrong with that?''

''No, of course not. It's amazing but are you sure? I don't want you hurt yourself at the end''

''No, no, it's ok. I'm in love with her but I want to prove it to myself''

''How?''

''That's where I want your help. Also I have this crazy idea that Miyuki might be in love with me''

''No, no sister. Here you have a huge mistake.''

''What do you mean?''

''It's not 'might'. It's 'indeed'.''

''Yea?''

''Yea, That's what Shizuma said to me''

''She might have right''

''So, what do you want from me?''

''I had an idea but someone have to help me''

''Ok I'm going to help you''

''I want to make Miyuki jealous''

Nagisa's eyes wide.

''Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?'' said Nagisa.

''Yep'' said Tamao.

''Are you crazy? Gomen I mean it's a good idea but...but...''

''Don't worry. I will not use you. Damm I don't want Shizuma kill me''

''So how do you suppose to make her jealous''

''By using someone familiar to her or stranger. Of course if that person wants to play this role''

''Do you have someone in mind?''

''Well, I could use one of our classmates but those girls can't shut their mouth.''

''Then someone of our friends?''

''Naw, probably Miyuki will think that I'm a Casanova girl.''

''So?''

''So I have no one else to use than Hitomi-san''

''Naaaaaaniiiiii?''

''Yep''

''But...but...''

''But here I want your help. Since I behaviour like a pig to her, I have to apologise. I feel kinda shame to do it, so I want your girlfriend to talk to her''

''You want Shizuma to talk to her?''

''Yep''

''Wow, it's the first time I heard you talking for her''

''Nagisa I'm growing up. I'm not a kid anymore''

''Ok. I will tell it to Shizuma when I leave''

''Also I would like her to make Hitomi accept my proposal. Shizuma is her best friend and she has her own way to make people do what she wants''

''You tell me. I know her better than anyone else''

''Oh does she use it to you too?'' said Tamao in a teasing tone.

''Sometimes'' said Nagisa blushing. ''Anyway I will do it. But when you want this plan take place?''

''Tomorrow, at lunch time''

''Ok.''

''Arigatou Nagisa''

''It's not a big deal. You are my best friend''

Tamao hugged her. Nagisa looked at her watch. It was time to leave.

''Tamao-chan I have to go. It's late and probably Shizuma will be very worried'' said Nagisa.

''Ok'' said Tamao.

''Night''

''Good night''

Nagisa stood up, took her pyjamas and left the room. Tamao lied down and looked at the ceiling.

''Tomorrow Miyuki. Tomorrow I'm going to find the truth. I hope that nothing bad will happen'' said Tamao.

* * *

''So, soldier Nagisa how the things went with Tamao-chan?'' said Shizuma who was sitting on her bed.

''Fine, commander Shizuma'' said Nagisa in a teasing tone while she was entering in Shizuma's room.

''What did you got?''

''A lot''

''Tell me all the details''

Nagisa sat next to her.

''Well, Tamao-chan is indeed in love with Miyuki-san. How about you?'' said Nagisa.

''Miyuki didn't confess anything. But she didn't admit that she is in love'' said Shizuma.

''So any idea?''

''Naw''

''Mmm but I have one''

''Really?''

''Yea. But it's not mine. Is Tamao's idea.''

''Well, spill it''

''Look I went into my old room and had a talk with Tamao. As I said before she confessed me that she is in love with Miyuki and at the same time she asked me a favour.''

''What favour?''

''She wanted me to help her to make Miyuki-san jealous cause firstly, just to prove it to herself and secondly, she had some suspicions that Miyuki-san might be in love with her too.''

''Oh my Goooooooooooood. Way to go girl. But how?''

''She is going to use someone and guess who?''

''Who?''

''Hitomi-san''

''You are kidding me right?''

''No''

''My god. And what help she wants from you?''

''She told me to ask you if you can have a talk with Hitomi-san, since is your best friend, to apologise for her behaviour and for making Hitomi-san accept her proposal''

''Wow, that's kinda amazing from Tamao-chan. But sure I will help. And when she want her plan to take place?''

''At lunch time''

''Good. I will find some time to talk with Hitomi-san and I'm sure she will accept''

''Well, case is closed. I hope everything is going to be alight even I'm kinda afraid''

''Don't worry. I'm sure we will make it.''

Shizuma smiled at her and Nagisa smiled back.

''Now, come ever here cause I start to feel lonely, and it's getting late and I have just the right way to make you feel better'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa came close to Shizuma.

''With what way?'' said Nagisa innocently.

''Mmm with the only way a woman in love can do'' said Shizuma.

''Like?'' said Nagisa who was moving closer.

''Like that for example''

Shizuma hugged Nagisa's waist and kissed her. Nagisa hugged Shizuma from her shoulders and kissed her back.

''I started to feel better'' said Nagisa.

''I had right this time'' said Shizuma.

''Yea but I need little more. Can you give me? Please?''

''I can give you all myself if you want''

''I can survive for a while, just with that''

Shizuma giggled and kissed her again. Nagisa lied down on the bed and pushed Shizuma closer to her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Like it? Review please!! puppy eyes**


	5. The plan and I'm in love!

**Could this possible be love?**

**Hi guys. I'm back. Sorry for the late updating. Here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy it!! And please review.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The plan and I'm in love!

Saturday morning and everything was peaceful in Astolyre Hill. Today, all the students had a free day. Some girls had gone out in the forest for a picnic and others stayed in the Dorms to chat or play some games with their friends. Nagisa and Tamao were still sleeping in their beds but Shizuma had waked up from early. What she could do? She was the former Etoile now and she had a lot of paperwork to do. Sometimes she hated that position. Besides she has to do a small talk with Hitomi. She wanted to help Tamao with her plan. She kinda started to like her. Especially now, that she wasn't stalking her Nagisa anymore.

_Damm if I hadn't to do all that paperwork shit I would be in bed and holding my little Nagisa. I hate being a former Etoile. Aghhhhhhhhhh, thought Shizuma._

She had worn her uniform and stare looking at herself in the mirror.

''What can I say? Even I'm almost eighteen I'm still a hot woman. Nagisa is so lucky having me. And I'm so lucky having her. Where else I could have such a cute girl like her? God I'm sooooo in love'' said Shizuma.

_Should I pay a visit to her? Probably not. Maybe she is still sleeping. Well, I could go later. After I will finish my conversation with Hitomi-san of course. I have to tell Tamao-chan the results, to give her some time for a preparing. I don't want our plan fail. Then I will have to kill Miyuki, cause of her, this situation made me have a HEADACHE!!, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma sighed. When all this sometime finished she would go for a weekend in her summer house with Nagisa. No one was going to make her lose her mind. She looked again at herself.

''Well, I think I'm ready. Hang on Tamao-chan, I'm going to serve you Miyuki in a golden plate'' said Shizuma.

She moved to the door and got outside.

* * *

In the meeting room Hitomi, Mizuho-san and Miyuki were doing some paperwork. Miyuki wasn't working exactly. She pretended to work. Her mind all the time was somewhere else. Into a little blue hair girl.

''Sigh'' said Miyuki.

Mizuho and Hitomi looked at her. Then they looked at each other. Their kaichou was very weird today. She never sighed before. They decided to return back to their work. What was happening, it wasn't of their business.

''Sigh'' said again Miyuki.

The girls looked at her again. Something definitely was happening with her. What was that? Again they decided to let like this and continue their work.

''Sigh'' said Miyuki for the third time.

The girls looked at her for the third time. Hitomi covered her mouth to hide her giggles and Mizuho's eye start to twitch. The whole thing started to annoyed her.

''Ahem'' said Mizuho.

Miyuki looked at her.

''President Rokujo do you feel ok?''

''I'm fine Mizuho-san. Is there any problem?'' said Miyuki in a serious tone.

''Well, we have been here for half an hour and...''

''And?''

''Well...Uhm...President Rokujo you were my best friend for six years and I admire you a lot. I really do. You are smart, elegant, beautiful...''

''What's the problem Mizuho-san?'' interrupted Miyuki.

''You know how much I respect you president Rokujo but...but...but...''

''But what?''

''I can't stand it anymore!''

''What you can't stand?''

''You!''

Miyuki bewildered. She never saw Mizuho acting like this before.

''Mizuho-san?''

''For ten minutes you haven't stop sighing! For god's sake! We are trying to work here.'' said Mizuho in an angry tone.

Miyuki's eyes wide more and blushed. She had been caught. She was so in trouble.

''Uhm...uhm''

''Stop it right now otherwise I'm taking my things and leave. Outside is a beautiful day, everyone have gone for a picnic and I stayed here doing some shit paperwork and all of these cause of you and you are fucking responsibilities'' said Mizuho angrier than before.

Miyuki was speechless. Woo, that was very tough guys. Hitomi was surprised but she smiled.

_My, I never expect that Mizuho-san could be so angry. First time I see her like this. And she looks so sexy, thought Hitomi._

''So, shut up and continue your work. Comprende?''

Miyuki nodded without saying anything. Mizuho sighed and returned to her work.

''OH MY GOD, SHIZUMA-SAMA'' shouted random girl A.

''SHE IS SO HOT!'' shouted random girl B.

''I BELIEVE I WILL FAINT'' shouted random C.

''Morning girls'' said Shizuma.

The door opened and Shizuma came inside.

''Morning'' said Shizuma.

''Good morning Shizuma-sama'' said Mizuho and Hitomi together.

''Good morning Shizuma'' said Miyuki.

''It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma moved to her chair and sat down. In front of her there was a huge amount of paperwork. Shizuma sighed. Another day of hard working. She looked at Hitomi.

_That can wait for a while. First I have to talk with Hitomi-san, thought Shizuma._

She stood up.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

The three girls looked at her.

''Hitomi-san can I have a talk with you?''

''Of course Shizuma-sama'' said Hitomi.

Hitomi stood up. Shizuma walked few meters away from the others and Hitomi followed her.

''It's something wrong Shizuma-sama?'' said Hitomi.

''No but I have to tell you something'' said Shizuma.

''What?''

''Is about Tamao-chan''

''Did something happened? Is she alright?''

''No, she is fine''

''Then what is happening?''

''Well, Tamao-chan wanted me to tell you that she is apologising for her yesterday behaviour. She was going to tell it to you by herself but she is shy and she is shame for what happened''

''Oh'' said Hitomi smiling. ''That's ok. I can't blame her. She is in love with Miyuki-san''

''Also she wanted a favour from you''

''From me?''

''Yes''

''What that could be?''

''Well, she is planning to make Miyuki jealous and she wants you to take part in this''

''Really?''

''Yea''

Hitomi started to laugh.

''I can't believe it'' said Hitomi.

''So are you in or not?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, I wouldn't mind. But what is her purpose?''

''She had discovered her true feelings for Miyuki and she wanted to prove it to herself. Also she had a strange feeling that Miyuki is in love with her too and she want to prove it.''

''Tamao-chan is amazing sometimes. When she want this to happen?''

''At lunch time''

''Mmmmm, alright I would be there and ready for everything''

''Hitomi can I ask you a question?''

''Yea''

''Are you doing this cause you like Tamao-chan or cause of something else?''

Hitomi blushed.

''Well...''

''Come on spill it. You know that I can keep secrets''

''I like Tamao. I really do. She is so cute, beautiful, and smart. She is perfect. And so good too. I couldn't say no in a girl like her. But the real reason why I'm doing all this, is that I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm in love with Mizuho.''

''You do?''

''Yea. I'm deeply in love with her. For years. But I couldn't show it cause I had no idea if she was feeling the same for me. And we were friends. If I told her how I truly feel for her then I would lost her.''

''Whoa that was amazing. But Mizuho and you look good together. I wouldn't mind if you two end up in each other's arms. Inside me, I believe that you are meant for each other''

''You think so?''

''I have no doubt. Although Mizuho can hide her feelings very well. But soon or later these feeling will show up and then we will have to run for our lives''

''Why?''

''From the fire you will cause''

Hitomi blushed.

''Arigatou Shizuma-sama''

''No , I thank you''

''Now I see what Nagisa-chan found in you. You are such an amazing person''

''Hehehe but Nagisa is the perfect one. I love her with all my heart. And now that I have mention her I need to leave for a while''

''Go to see her?''

''Yep. Can you cover me please? Miyuki will get angry with me if I leave like this''

''Ok. You can rely on me for everything''

''I owe you a favour''

Shizuma walked to the door and got outside. Miyuki saw her and frowned.

''Where is Shizuma going?'' said Miyuki.

''Oh, I needed something and I told Shizuma-sama to bring it to me'' said Hitomi.

''And what that could be?''

''Nothing important''

''Hitomi-san that was...''

''Can we get back to work? Thanks''

Hitomi sat down and continue her work. Mizuho and Miyuki looked at her confused. Something wasn't going well.

* * *

Shizuma climbed quickly the stairs and walked quickly to Nagisa's room. In face minutes she could face her lover's door. She was ready to knock but voices, who came from inside, prevented her to do it.

''Tamao-chan do you believe Shizuma will like it?'' said Nagisa.

''Of course Nagisa-chan. Hey, you will make her have a nose-bleed. And the entire school'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan!''

''How do I look?''

''Beautiful''

''Do you believe that Miyuki will like it?''

''Sure. But it would be your fault if is she will be wild in bed. Don't blame me after''

''Nagisa-chan!''

Shizuma giggled. Oh boy that was something she wouldn't want to lose. Then she decided to knock the door.

''I'm coming'' said Nagisa.

The door opened and Shizuma's eyes wide. Nagisa was standing there wearing a red mini skirt and a black shirt. On her feet she was wearing black heels. Also her hair were down and she looked like she was wearing make-up.

''Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma didn't respond. Who couldn't? After what she saw.

''Shizuma''

Again Shizuma didn't respond.

''Nagisa was going on?'' said Tamao.

''Shizuma is outside but she isn't talking to me''

Tamao came to the door and looked at Shizuma.

''Morning Shizuma-sama''

No response.

''Shizuma?''

''She isn't talking'' said Nagisa.

Tamao shook her head.

''Nagisa, how do you want Shizuma talks to you, after what she saw?''

Nagisa thought for a moment and then blushed.

''Oh my god'' said Nagisa.

Tamao touched Shizuma's arms and shook her lightly.

''Shizuma, Shizuma'' said Tamao.

Tamao shook her more. Again no response came from Shizuma. Then Tamao had an idea.

''Shizuma, look over there. Miyuki is coming with a gun'' said Tamao.

Shizuma shook her head.

''Who? Where?'' said Shizuma.

Tamao and Nagisa giggled. Shizuma blushed.

''Shizuma you should look at your face. You were like a frozen cat'' said Tamao.

''Gomen'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma what happened with you? Why you didn't talk to me?'' said Nagisa.

''Uhm...Well...I...I...''

''Woo the great former Etoile-sama lost her words?'' said Tamao.

''Hey!''

Tamao giggled like crazy. Shizuma looked at Nagisa.

''Nagisa what you have done to yourself?'' said Shizuma.

''I took care of him?'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa what were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what are you doing to me now? Mmmm?''

''No?''

''Well, young lady you have made my mind go W-I-L-D. And I'm not a very patient person''

Nagisa blushed hard.

''I told you so'' said Tamao.

''Nagisa you are very beautiful, hot, sexy, hentai, adorable...'' said Shizuma.

''Yea, yea and the list goes on'' interrupted Tamao.

''Arigatou Shizuma'' said a very blushing Nagisa.

''That was the best surprised I had in my life. But anyway, I came here to talk with Tamao-chan. May I come in?'' said Shizuma.

''Of course'' said Tamao.

The three girls went inside. Nagisa and Shizuma sat on Nagisa's bed and Tamao sat on her own.

''I have come to talk to you about Hitomi-san'' said Shizuma.

''What's going on?'' said Tamao.

''I talk with her before and she told me that she accept''

''What?''

''Yep''

Tamao stood up and ran to Shizuma. She jump one her and hugged her. Shizuma was surprised.

''Arigatou Shizuma. Thanks for everything. That means a lot to me'' said Tamao.

''It's ok Tamao. But can you let me please?'' said Shizuma.

''Oh sorry''

Tamao let her and went back to her seat.

''You surprised me with this move but I don't mind. I just wanna help. So, I heard from Nagisa that you indeed love Miyuki. Is that true?''

''Yea. I love her. I truly love her. I was so fool I didn't realise it before''

''This is your chance. And I'm afraid the last one''

''Yea but I will do my best and I hope that everything will be ok''

''Don't worry. We will be there for you''

Tamao smiled. Shizuma took a look at her.

''Tamao you are beautiful too''

Tamao was wearing blue jeans and white shirt that show her cleavage. On her feet she was wearing black sneakers. She had her hair down but she didn't use any make-up.

''Arigatou Shizuma. But do you think that Miyuki will like it?''

''You are going to make her hentai''

''I told you so'' said Nagisa.

Tamao blushed. Then she looked at her watch. In two hours it would be lunch time. Then she stood up.

''I have to go now'' said Tamao.

''Where are you going Tamao-chan?'' said Nagisa.

''Take a walk and see some friends. See you later guys''

Tamao walked to the door and got outside.

''She is weird'' said Nagisa.

''I think that she wanted to give is some privacy'' said Shizuma.

''Maybe you have right''

Shizuma came close to her. Having Nagisa dressed like that made her want only one thing.

''So, Na-gi-sa why don't you come here in my arms?'' said Shizuma.

''Why?'' said Nagisa in a teasing tone.

''Well, I haven't see you all morning and I missed you terrible. Besides, I started to feel uncomfortable in this clothes. I mean, is too hot in this room. I believe you feel the same too''

''Not so much''

''But isn't too hot wearing this clothes? That shirt prevents you from breathing. Why don't you open some buttons? To feel better''

''I'm fine''

''But that skirt you wear? Doesn't make you sweating?''

''Nop''

Shizuma pouted.

''Ok. I give up''

Nagisa giggled. Her lover was amazing. So many ways to make her want to have sex with her, instead of just confess it.

''You can be so sweet sometimes. Do you know that?'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma blushed.

''That's why I love you so much Shizuma.''

Shizuma blushed more.

''I love you too Nagisa. More than my life'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa was now the one who was blushing. Shizuma moved closer and Nagisa hugged her. Shizuma laid her down to the bed and Nagisa kissed her. Shizuma deepen the kiss. The time had frozen for them. They didn't care about it. Actually they didn't care about anything. Even though Shizuma later had to face a very angry Miyuki.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

The cafeteria had started to full with students. It was one o clock and it was time for some lunch. All girls sat with their friends and started to eat. Others were just talking. In the Spica tables we could see Yaya-chan, Tsubomi, Hikari and Amane eating peacefully. Yaya-chan was holding Tsubomi as if someone was going to take her away from her. Tsubomi was blushing all the time. Hikari was giggling non-stop and as for Amane she was just seating there and watching her girlfriend. Kagome and Chiyo were seating alone in their table and changing secretly looks. So cute. Noriko and Chiyaya one more time they were fighting. I wonder if they will ever be on good terms. Shion was sitting on the couch and next to her was Chikaru. They were holding hands and Chikaru was caressing Shion's cheek. Remon and Kizuna were missing. Where they had probably gone? That moment Mizuho, Hitomi and Shizuma came in the cafeteria with Miyuki behind them scolding the poor Shizuma.

''This is the last time you are coming late to the meeting room Shizuma'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki you have told me this one hundred times. Will you keep this going?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes until you take seriously your responsibilities''

''I told you I was doing a favour to Hitomi-san. Geez girl''

''Shizuma in one month we are going to graduate and we have a lot of work to do. And you still keep avoiding yours''

''Oof ok. Next time I will be more responsible.'' If you are still alive Miyuki.

''Good. Now let's go to eat something. I'm hungry''

They moved to the Miator tables and sat down. Shizuma looked around. Tamao and Nagisa didn't come yet. She felt little nervous. Wow former Etoile-sama was feeling nervous? That's impossible. But sadly she felt. If something didn't go well with their plan then not only Tamao would lost every hope to be happy but also Miyuki would became a monster. Colder than before. And she didn't want it.

Ten minutes later a red hair girl and a blue hair girl came to the cafeteria. Some of the first year students turned to see them. Their eyes bewildered and blushed like crazy. Many girls from the second and third year came close to them. Nagisa avoided them but Tamao didn't lose a chance and achange some words with them. The fourth year students looked at them with jealousy. As for the older ones, well, their minds were full with very naughty ideas.

Shizuma looked at them.

_Damm Nagisa is so hot. What she has done to my young mind. But wait. Those girls have approached her. Hey! Hey Nagisa is mine! Hey back off!, thought Shizuma._

She stood up and moved to the girls. Her friends looked at her.

''Hey, where is Shizuma going?'' said Miyuki.

''Maybe Nagisa have come'' said Hitomi.

''Or she is trying to kill some of Nagisa's admirers'' said Mizuho.

Shizuma stopped in front of the girls.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma.

All the girls looked at her.

''With all the respect I have to you girls could you please back off from Nagisa. Nagisa is my official girlfriend and the only girl I love. So back off, otherwise I'm going TO KICK YOUR ASSEES! GOT IT?'' said Shizuma.

All the girls bewildered and took a step back. Nagisa blushed hard. Tamao giggled like crazy.

''Wow the great Shizuma-sama one more time got jealous'' said Tamao.

Shizuma blushed. She moved to her girlfriend and hugged her.

''Nagisa. I missed you so much baby'' said Shizuma

''I missed you too Shizuma. You are so sexy when you get jealous'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma blushed hard.

''But don't worry. I don't care about those girls. The only girl I want, it's you''

''I love you Nagisa. I'm deeply in love with you. The next time someone will flirt with you, I'm going to kill him right way''

''Shizuma. I love you too. And let the others survive. There is no need''

Nagisa hugged her too and they shared a very sweet kiss. Tamao rolled her eyes.

_Now, where Hitomi-san could be?, thought Tamao._

She walked away from the couple and spotted the table she was looking for. She smiled and moved there. The three girls were busying talking to each other and didn't saw Tamao coming. Not until...

''Good morning'' said Tamao.

The three girls turned to see her. Mizuho was surprised, Hitomi smiled and Miyuki, well, Miyuki grapped quickly a tissue. She felt a small amount of blood coming out from her nose. She looked at Tamao up and down.

_Oh my God. Tamao is that you? Oh my god. I can't believe it. How she could dress like this? She looks so...she looks so...so hot. Hot and sexy. Hot and sexy. Hot and sexy, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki shook her head. What was wrong with her? What was she thinking? How could she say such a thing about Tamao-chan?

_God I don't feel well. Indeed I don't feel well, thought Miyuki._

''Good morning Tamao-chan'' said Hitomi.

Miyuki looked at her.

_What? Tamao-chan? From when she started to call my Tamao 'chan'? My Tamao? MY Tamao? No, no, no, I didn't tell such a thing. No. Right?, thought Miyuki._

''Good morning Hitomi-chan'' said Tamao.

_What? Hitomi-chan? From when that freak start to call my Hitomi 'chan'? My Hitomi? I didn't tell such a thing. No. No. NO! Damm I didn't tell it. Right?, thought Mizuho._

''How are you Hitomi-chan?''

''Fine Tamao-chan''

''Have you eaten or not yet?''

''Unfortunately I have just finish''

''Oh. I was going to ask you, if you want, to eat with me. But...''

''But I would like to keep you company for the dessert''

''Great! Shall we?''

''Of course''

Hitomi stood up and moved to Tamao.

''Tamao-chan you are so beautiful today.''

''Arigatou Hitomi-chan. You are beautiful too''

''Awww stop it Tamao-chan. You are going to make me blush''

''But it's true''

Tamao gave her hand to Hitomi. Hitomi accepted it and they walked away from the other. Miyuki and Mizuho stayed behind speechless and socked.

_This is can't be happening. No. It must be a lie. No. Please god tell me this is lie. No!, thought Miyuki._

_OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO KILL HER. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT freak, thought Mizuho._

Tamao and Hitomi found a table and sat down.

''Hitomi-san I'm surprised. You acted perfectly''

''Arigatou Tamao-san''

''Can I ask you a question?''

''Of course''

''Why do you accepted? It was necessary, if you didn't want''

''No. I wanted to help you''

''Tell me the truth''

''Well, the real reason is different but I don't want to talk about it. It's a secret''

''I respect that. Thanks for the help Hitomi-san''

''You can rely on me whenever you want''

''Are you ready for the next part?''

''100 per cent''

''Good''

Tamao stood up and ordered some food and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. She moved to her table and sat down. She started to eat and this time she pretended flirting with Hitomi. Miyuki and Mizuho didn't stop looking at them. They were very jealous. Each girl for different reason.

* * *

When it was time for the dessert, Tamao sighed and played her role.

''Hitomi-chan would you like some chocolate cake?'' said Tamao.

''Of course Tamao-chan. It's my favourite'' said Hitomi.

''Let me help you''

Tamao took the spoon and cut a small piece. Very carefully she helped Hitomi eat it.

''Mmmm Tamao-chan is delicious. But not so sweet as you''

''Arigatou Hitomi-chan''

''It's my turn now''

Hitomi took the spoon and cut a small piece. She helped Tamao eat it.

''Oh, Tamao-chan you have chocolate on you''

''Where?''

Hitomi took a tissue and wipe Tamao's upper lip. Tamao came close to her. From far away Mizuho and Miyuki started to become impatient. They didn't felt comfortable with that situation.

Hitomi came closer too. Their faces were close to each other. They came even closer. Minimum distance was between them. Mizuho and Miyuki lost every control of their feelings. Mizuho was about to stand up but Miyuki did it before she could react. Mizuho looked at her.

_Where is Miyuki going?, thought Mizuho._

Tamao and Hitomi were ready to kiss. They didn't heard the footsteps which were approaching them. They were concentrated in other things. Miyuki came close to them very angry. She looked at them. Then she had an idea. She took the plate with the cake and threw it on the floor. The plate broke in thousand pieces. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Miyuki. Even Shizuma with Nagisa stopped kissing. Shizuma smiled. Finally it was the time. Tamao and Hitomi looked at Miyuki.

''Miyuki-san?'' said together.

''What do you believe you are doing?'' said Miyuki.

''Eating dessert?'' said Hitomi.

''You were about to kiss. Have you lost your mind? You are in cafeteria, you are not alone and for god's sake are you crazy?''

''Why? No one cares about what we are doing. Besides we are not the only one. And what is your problem?'' said Tamao.

''Yea. Besides Tamao-chan is single and I'm single too'' said Hitomi.

''That does not give you the excuse to kiss'' said Miyuki.

''What is your problem?''

''It's inappropriate. You are one of the vice presidents of Miator Hitomi''

''So what? Hey, I'm a woman too Miyuki. I have grown up, I have needs''

''But again it's not right''

Then Tamao stood up.

''It's not right or you don't want to?'' said Tamao.

Miyuki bewildered.

''What do you mean?'' said Miyuki.

''You said it's not right. It's cause that it's not appropriate or cause you don't want to see us kissing''

''What?'' said a blushing Miyuki.

''Spill it.''

''No. It's not appropriate''

''Yea. And I'm Rambo. Oh, come on''

''Why do you believe I'm lying?''

''Cause you are jealous''

''Jealous?''

''Yea jealous''

''Why?'' said a blushing hard Miyuki.

''Maybe cause you are in love with me?''

''What?''

_Is she crazy? How I could be in love with her? Well, I like her but..., thogut Miyuki._

''You love her''

''No. I'm not in love with her''

''You love her''

_I don't love her. I don't. Right?, thought Miyuki._

''I'm not in love with you.''

''Then why you don't want us kiss?''

''Cause it's not appropriate for GOD'S SAKE!!''

''I don't believe you''

''I don't care''

Tamao moved to her.

''I can read your face Miyuki. You are lying.''

''How can you say that?''

''Cause you are blushing. Can YOU explain it?''

''Well...I...I...''

Tamao moved closer. Miyuki felt uncomfortable.

_God she coming closer. What shall I do?, thought Miyuki._

Tamao hugged Miyuki from her waist.

''Tamao-chan?'' said Miyuki.

''You are keep lying. But I don't care. I love you Miyuki'' said Tamao.

''What?''

''I love you. I love you with all my heart.''

''Tamao-chan?''

_What did she said? She loves me? She loves me? SHE LOVES ME? So what? I don't care. I don't love her. I don't love her. I DON'T LOVE HER. Right? Right? RIGHT?, thought Miyuki._

Tamao pushed her closer and brought her face close to Miyuki.

''Silly Miyuki. I don't care about other girls. I don't care about Hitomi. I care only for you. I love you damm it'' said Tamao.

''Tamao-chan'' said Miyuki.

Tears appeared in Miyuki's eyes. Tamao's face came closer and she kissed her. Miyuki's eyes wide. She slowly closed them and kissed her back.

_Miyuki, thought Tamao._

_Tamao, thought Miyuki._

_I love you. Now I can face the truth. I love you Miyuki._

_Tamao. I can't believe that you are kissing me after so long. I missed so much that kiss. But...But what I'm going? Why I'm kissing her?_

'_'You love her.''_

_''You are in love with her.''_

_''You love her.''_

_No I don't. Right?, thought Miyuki._

Pictures of the previous events came to her mind. She felt mixed feelings. Jealousy, love, lust, passion.

_Is this what we call love? Could this possible be love? What I'm feeling exactly for Tamao? What are my true feelings for her?, thought Miyuki._

Tamao deepen the kiss. Miyuki cupped Tamao's cheeks.

_''You love her. You love her.''_

_Really? Do I love her?, thought Miyuki._

She recall the event in the backyard.

_She first kissed me there. I kissed her too. It was so sweet, thought Miyuki._

Then she recall the scene with the almost kiss between Tamao and Hitomi. Jealousy came again.

_Maybe. Maybe I love her. When I saw her like this the only thing I wanted was to kill Hitomi. Is this love? Maybe. Why not? All those days I couldn't see my Tamao, I missed her terribly. My Tamao. Why not? I love her and she loves me. She loves me, thought Miyuki._

They parted to take a breath. Tamao looked at her. Miyuki caressed Tamao's cheek.

''Tamao-chan. My Tamao-chan'' said Miyuki.

''What?'' said Tamao with wide eyes.

''I said MY Tamao''

Tamao blushed.

''Miyuki''

''I love you too Tamao. I was so fool, I didn't see it before. I was in love with you for a long time''

''Miyuki''

''Could you forgive me?''

''I have nothing to forgive you''

''Could you kiss me again?''

''Sure Mi-yu-ki''

Miyuki blushed. They came close and shared another kiss. Hitomi looked at them smiled.

_I guess my job here has done. It's time to face Mizuho, thought Hitomi._

She got up and moved to Mizuho's table. When she went there she saw that Mizuho was very angry. She sighed.

''Hi Mizuho''

''...''

''Why you are not talking to me?''

''...''

''Don't be mad with me.''

''...''

''If you let me to explain you''

''What explanation you have for all this?''

''If you come with me you will know''

''Why not here?''

''It's not appropriate'' said Hitomi winking at Mizuho.

Mizuho bewildered and blushed the same time. She stood up.

''Follow me'' said Hitomi.

* * *

Mizuho did what she was told to. Back to the other couple; they were still kissing. Shizuma and Nagisa moved to them.

''Ahem'' said Shizuma approaching them.

Miyuki and Tamao parted and looked at her.

''You can kiss anywhere you want, I don't mind. But if you are going to have sex, then warn us first to turn our backs''

The girls blushed.

''Shizuma!'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma giggled.

''Congratulations guys'' said Shizuma. ''You are finally together''

The couple smiled.

''I can see that I had right Miyuki. You were indeed in love with this little girl here.''

''Yea. I was a fool but Tamao didn't mind'' said Miyuki.

''I'm so happy for you''

Then from nowhere you could hear a song playing. Yaya-chan stood up holding Tsubomi and a microphone which I have no idea where she found it.

(Bailamos – from Enrique Iglesias)

**Esta Noche Bailamos  
De Noite - da mi vida  
Quedate conmigo**

**Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore**

**Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight**

Tamao looked at her new girlfriend.

''Miyuki do you wanna dance?''

''What? Here?'' said Miyuki with wide eyes.

''Why not?''

''But...''

''Come on. I always wanted to see you dancing this kind of dance''

''Ok''

Tamao took her hand and moved to the centre of the room. They hugged each other and started to dance to the song's rhythm.

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero**

**Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
I won't let it go  
There is something I think you should know**

**I won't be leaving your side  
We're going to dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars.**

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero**

Tamao and Miyuki were dancing so well, like professionals. Everyone started to clapped. Shizuma looked at her lover.

''What do you say Nagisa? Shall we join them?''

''I can't. I have no idea how to dance this song''

''I will show you. So?''

''Ok''

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and went to the centre too. They hugged each other.

''Follow my steps'' said Shizuma.

They started to dance and in no time they were looking perfect.

**Tonight we dance  
Like no tomorrow  
If you will stay with me  
Te quiero mi amor**

**Quidate conmigo  
esta noche - bailamos**

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio Bailamos  
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero**

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio Bailamos**

**Como te quiero**

The Suzumi couple end up the song by Tamao holding Miyuki from her waist with one hand and the other hand touching Miyuki's one thigh. Miyuki was hugging Tamao from the shoulders and looking at her with a very sweet look.

The Hanazono couple end up the song with the same almost pose. The only difference was that they were kissing.

The rest of the students started to cheered wildly. They have never seen such a thing before. As for Yaya-chan, she end up on the floor with Tsubomi on top of her, kissing her mercilessly. When people said that loves kills, they probably had this thing in mind.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao

''Tamao-chan'' said Miyuki.

''You are an excellent dancer. And so amazing''

''Arigatou'' said a blushing Miyuki.

Then an idea came in Tamao's mind.

''Hey, I have an idea. Why not we leave from this room and disappear for today?'' said Tamao.

''What do you mean?'' said Miyuki.

''Well since I have nothing to do today and you have just finished you work, I thought you and me leave from here and go somewhere, anywhere private and be alone for a while''

''Mmmm it's not a bad idea. But what if we be late for the curfew?''

''I don't care. Let Sister Hamazaka expel me. The only thing I want is to be with you''

''But if she expels you then you will have to go and I will stay alone.''

''Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to us. I'm here to protect you''

''Tamao-chan'' said Miyuki lovingly.

''So, what do you say?''

''Let's go''

They took each other hand and ran outside from the room. Shizuma and Nagisa giggled non-stop.

''My, Tamao-chan will drink all Miyuki's body'' said Shizuma.

''She is amazing. I can't believe that she stole Miyuki in front of the whole school'' said Nagisa.

''Does that thing recalls you something?''

''Yea, you. My kidnapper''

''I have this crazy idea to kidnapped you again. What do you say?''

''I don't mind. But this time we are going to our Love-tree''

''Yes sir''

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and ran away too.

* * *

The night fall peacefully. Everyone had gone to their beds. Others sleeping and others...Cough... cough...you know what I mean. Only two creatures weren't sleeping. Tamao and Miyuki. They were laying down on the bed, in Miyuki's room, holding each other and looking at the ceiling.

''Miyuki'' said Tamao

''Mmm?'' said Miyuki.

''Gomen nasai''

Miyuki looked at her.

''For what?''

''For using Hitomi to make you jealous''

Miyuki smiled.

''I don't mind. Really. I believe I deserved it''

''But...''

''Shhh...It's ok baby''

''Miyuki''

''What?''

''What we are going to do from now on?''

''Be together''

''But what about your engagement?''

''I don't care. A month ago I was afraid to do anything. I was alone and desperate. But now, I will cancel it.''

''But how?''

''Cause of you. You came to my life, you make me fall in love with you and gave me a reason to hope again. With all these I gain enough power to go against my family, against the whole society, against to all those who don't want to see us live happily.''

''Are you sure about this? I mean can you do it?''

''As long as I live, yea''

''I can fight too for you but your family is very strong''

''I don't care Tamao. I love you, you love me. It's more important than them''

''But what if they try to hurt us?''

''I will reject them. And let them to take all my money. I can make my own. I'm smart, responsible; I have a lot of abilities. I can find easily a job.''

''I'm afraid Miyuki. I don't want to lose you''

''Neither I, but don't worry. We are not alone. We have each other and our crazy friends''

''You have right''

Silence.

''Miyuki''

''Yes Tamao?''

''I love you''

''I love you too baby''

Their faces came close and they kissed. Tamao deepen the kiss. Miyuki hold her tight. They had the whole night theirs. Nothing would stopped them from love each other, nothing would prevent them from become one body. Nothing could hurt them anymore, love was protecting them.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review please. (Puppy eyes).**


	6. The finale

**Could this possible be love?**

**Hey guys. I came back. Sorry for the late update. I know that you will forgive cause you love me. Right? Here is the sixth and last chapter for this story. I told you that it was a short fic. Enjoy it and please review. *puppy eyes***

_

* * *

_

Chapter six: The finale

_Two years after...Somewhere in Tokyo...Outside from a huge gate._

Two cars had stopped in front of Astolyre's Hill gate. The first one was a black BMW and the second one was a silver Coupe Capriole. From the black one a woman with short blue hair got outside, wearing a black business suit. From the silver one a woman with silver hair got outside, wearing a grey business suit. They both looked mature and very beautiful. They saw each other and smiled.

''Rokujo Miyuki long time no see'' said the silver hair woman.

''Hanazono Shizuma you haven't changed. You look like the old Shzuma i met eight years ago'' said the blue hair woman.

They moved to each other. Shizuma opened her arms and Miyuki hugged her.

''Miyuki, two years passed sicnce we graduated. I still can't believe it'' said Shizuma.

''Time runs quickly'' said Miyuki.

''How are you? Where have you been these two years?''

''Well i'm fine. And i think that, I have to be the one to ask this question and not you''

''Well, I studied economics and business administration at Tokyo University. And because i was a good student, i finished early and i took control of my father's company''

''That's good. And what about your relationship with Nagisa? Did you tell him?''

''Yes. At first he had doubts but then he accepted and he told me to bring Nagisa with me one day to meet her''

''Mmmm, now that i mension Nagisa, how things going between you and her?''

''Very good. Everyday we talk to each other on the phone and on weekends we go for walks or drop at my appartement for kissy-kissy moments''

''It's not necessary to go in details''

Shizuma laughed.

''So you have your own appartement?'' said Miyuki.

''Yep'' said Shizuma.

''What about your summer house?''

''We barely go there anymore. And lately i have this idea for selling it''

''Why? You have so many memories from there with Nagisa.''

''Yea but also i have memories with Kaori. I don't feel comfortable to go there anymore. Kaori's story has finished for me, long time ago. It's not necessary to keep something from a story that has now died. I believe Kaori would want the same''

''You have right. Can i ask you a question?''

''Oui madam''

''Has Nagisa told to her parents, that you and her are together?''

''Not yet. Her parents are all the time overseas. She didn't find the time. In summer, they have planned to pay her a visit. If they indeed come, Nagisa will talk with them. I hope evetyhing will be fine.''

''I hope too'' said Miyuki sighing.

''So, what about you?''

''Well, i studied in Kyoto University to be a teacher . I was a very good student too so, i finished ealry and now i'm teaching in Takemura's High School.''

''How's that? I mean Kyoto University is far from here.''

''Yea but my father declined sending me in the same uni with you''

''Why?''

''Cause i told him that i don't want to get married and i warned him that if he tried to force me, then i would leave from his house''

''And what happened?''

''He didn't listen to me. He didn't care of what i was saying to him. So i got mad and decided to leave. Unfortunately my father tried once again by warning me that he would abandon me if i didn't do what he said. I told him that i didn't care. Then he told me that he would cancel all my credit cards and let me without money until i changed my mind. Of course i didn't gave a shit about his words. So, i left from my house''

''And when that happened?''

''After we gratuated.''

''And how did you pay your tuition fees at uni?''

''My mother sent me some money without my father knew it. But the money wasn't enough, so i had to work a part-time job in a bookshop''

''Whoa, and why you didn't tell me anything? I could help you. I have a lot of money and besides, you are my best friend''

''No, no. I don't like to borrow money from my friends. After all, money from hard working are better than money which come from rich parents''

''You have right at that. Did you tell him about you and Tamao-chan?''

''Yea. He didn't like it. He got very mad with it. But i warned him. If he tried to hurt Tamao, if he ever put his hand on her i would kill him with my own hands''

''Wow, first time i hear you speaking like this''

''But i would do it. I wouldn't give mercy, even though he is my father''

''In your place, i would do the same. So, how things are going between you and your teddy bear?'' said Shizuma in a teasing tone.

Miyuki blushed.

''Don't call her like this. Tamao is cute, beautiful, adorable, attractive...''

''And the list goes on'' interrupted Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed hard.

''Shizuma sometimes i can't stand you''

''But you love me. And that cannot change''

''Oh boy, i wonder what Nagisa did to you''

''Do you want me to tell you?''

''Thank you but NO!''

Shizuma giggled.

''Miyuki today is our girlfriends' graduation day. I can't believe it, that my little Nagisa is leaving from this school. Everything went so fast''

''Yep but now the time has come. Besides everyone one day will leave from here.''

''This school brings me so many memories.''

''Me too''

''How i met you, how i met Kaori, how i fall in love with her, when Kaori died, how i met Nagisa, when i fall in love with her and how me and her became an official couple''

''Well for me was, how i met my crazy silver hair friend, how i met your Nagisa, how i fall in love with Tamao, how i reacted when i heard that she liked me and later that she loved me and how she became my lover.''

''Sigh, but i'm not crazy''

''Sometimes you act like that''

''I wonder when i'm going to take my revenge on you''

''When pigs fly Sizuma. When pigs fly''

''Shall we go inside? The ceremony will start in ten minutes and i want to be my girl for a while''

''Let's go''

They got inside the gate and walked together to reach the theatre, where the ceremony was going to take place.

''Miyuki'' said Shizuma while she was walking.

''Hmm?'' said Miyuki.

''How are things going between you and Tamao? You haven't answer my question yet''

''Fine. Me and Tamao are spending the best moments of our lives''

''Can you move in details?''

''Well when she doesn't have a lot of work to do, we talk on internet or sending emails. Sometimes she's writing letters to me and describing me how she spend her days at school, that she has made new friends, how many times Nagisa forget doing her homework cause she spent all her day talking with you on the phone and how much she has missed me.''

''Mmmm only that?'' said Shizuma in a teasing tone.

Miyuki blushed.

''And other things that are very personal and i can't say. Besides is none of your business''

''You are hurting me'' said Shizuma in a fake sad tone.

''Shizuma! Don't you have limits?''

''Who? Me? Never''

Miyuki sighed.

''Ok. Well she spends many nights thinking and dreaming about me, that she want like crazy to see me again and doing me _this _and _that_, how hot i can be sometimes at bed and how naughty i can make her when she sees me wearing my business suit''

''Mmmm, and today you will make her very naughty. And sadly you are not alone this time'' said Shizuma teasing.

Miyuki blushed hard.

''Shizuma you are something else''

''And what do you answer to her?''

''How hard is my work, that kids sometimes can be very annoyed, many teachers are flirting with me and i don't like it, i have made some friends and i miss her too.''

''Anything personally?''

''I can say only few things. I thinking and dreaming of her too, i want desperately to see her again and doing to her very adult things, how amazing she is at bed and how sexy she becomes when she is wearing her school uniform''

''My God. Miyuki you have opened a fire here. Damm and she is going to be in public. I wonder if she can hold herself'' said Shizuma teasing again.

Miyuki turned into four shapes of red. Shizuma is damm good in teasing the others.

''So, you are doing only that?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, on weekends i take her at the beach, at night clubs, at restaurants, at movies and then we go to my appartement and don't ask me for some details here'' said Miyuki.

''You have your own appartement too?''

''Yep. I bought it on sales, for me and Tamao''

''Awww so cute. You are going to live there for the rest of your lives?''

''Yep. But maybe we will move after we get married, to have some space for our kids''

''Oh my God. I can't believe what i hear. Has Tamao proposed to you?''

''Not yet. But i hope one day she will. I can't wait for that day to come. What did you believe? That I will stay forever in a simple relatioship? Nop. I want to make the nex step. Have you proposed to Nagisa?''

''Not yet. But one of these days i will. I'm just waiting for the right time''

''I would like to see her reaction''

''She will look so cute''

''Sigh'' said Shizuma and Miyuki together.

They look at each other and giggled.

''My, we behaviour like school girls'' said Shizuma.

''Maybe we have to move on. We don't want to be late'' said Miyuki.

So they kept walking without changing any more words.

* * *

At the theatre you could see a lot of people talking and laughing with each other. Parents from the entire Japan had come to see their daughters graduating. The students were standing in a corner fixing their uniform or talking with their friends. Some girls had moved a little far from the others, holding their lovers for some private moments. Nagisa and Tamao were standing next to each other and looking at the crowd. They were little anxious.

''Tamao-chan can you see them?'' said Nagisa.

''Nop'' said Tamao.

''Wil they come?''

''They said they will come. So let's keep waiting''

''But the ceremony is going to start in about five minutes''

''Nagisa calm down. Everything is going to be ok''

''How can you be so calm?''

''Well, i feel little anxious too but i try not to show it''

Suddenly shouts and cheers heard from the one side of the theatre.

''They have finally come'' said Tamao.

''How can you say that?'' said Nagisa.

''You don't hear the shouts?''

''I forgot that Shizuma has still fanfirls here. Oh God'' said Nagisa sighing.

Then Shizuma and Miyuki appeared in the theatre. Everyone turned to look at them.

''Who is she?'' said an old woman.

''She is the former Etoile Hanazono Shizuma'' said a young girl.

''She was the most respectable girl in the entire Astolyre Hill'' said another girl.

''My, she is so beautiful'' said a young woman.

''No wonder why every girl faints when she sees her'' said another young woman.

''Who is next to her?'' said the first woman.

''That is Rokujo Miyuki. She was the president of Miator'' said another young girl.

''So sexy. I wonder if she is free for a date'' said a young man.

''Nop. I heard rumours saying that she is dating for two years a young girl from her old school. And it's a very serious relationship'' said a tall girl.

''What about the other?''

''She is taken too. She is dating for four years a girl from her old school too. And it's a very serious relationship too.''

''Damm. All the beautiful girls are taken. Damm one more time''

Some girls approached Shizuma.

''Shizuma-sama how are you?'' said random girl A.

''We missed you'' said random girl B.

''You look so beautiful in this suit'' said random girl C.

''I'm fine girls'' said Shizuma smiling. ''Thanks for your wonderful compliment. Now you have to excuse me, the ceremony will start in five minutes and i want to see my girlfriend''

Shizuma bowd to them and walked away. The girls looked at Miyuki.

''Good afternoon Miyuki-sama'' said random girl A.

''How are you?'' said random girl B.

''You are very beautiful today'' said random girl C.

''Good afternoon to you too girls. I'm very good and thanks for your compliment. Now you have to excuse me too but my sexy girlfriend is waiting for me. I don't want to dissapoint her''

Miyuki waved at them and walked away. The girls looked at both women.

''I can't believe that Shizuma-sama chose to be with that Aoi girl. What she found on her?'' said random girl A.

''I have no idea but she is deeply in love with her. And Nagisa-san loves her too'' said random girl B.

''And who could tell that our former president would find a girlfriend after so long?'' said random C.

''Things happen. I guess is our luck. Let's go girls'' said random girl A.

The girls sighed and walked away too. Shizuma and Miyuki saw their girls and moved towards them. When Tamao saw them she got excited.

''Nagisa, Nagisa'' said Tamao.

''What?'' said Nagisa.

''They are coming. Oh my god they are finally here''

Nagisa looked at the two women. Her heart start to beat fast. Shizuma looked at the girls.

''Miyuki here are our girls'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki looked at both and smiled. Tamao found it difficult holding herself anymore and ran at Miyuki's direction. Nagisa giggled. Her friend was so amazing some times. Shizuma looked at a go-runner Tamao and laughed.

''Miyuki get ready cause your girl is coming in a high speed'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki smiled. Tamao tried to hold down her speed but she didn't have time. She knocked Miyuki and they fall together on the floor with Tamao on top of Miyuki. They looked at each other.

''Miyuki...I...Gomen nasai'' said Tamao.

Miyuki laughed.

''It's ok Tamao. I'm so happy to see you too'' said Miyuki.

Tamao blushed. Miyuki hugged her from her waist.

''Tamao i missed you so much''

''I missed you too Miyuki.''

''I love you''

''I love you too''

Tamao brougth her face close to Miyuki's and kissed her. Miyuki deepen the kiss. Indeed they had missed each other. Shizuma giggled. That was a very good excuse to tease her friends later. She moved to her own girlfriend. Nagisa seeing Shizuma walking towrds her she felt her legs trembling. Shizuma stopped in front of her and opened her arms.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa tried to make a step but her legs couldn't old her anymore and she fell. Shizuma ran by her side and cought her in no time.

''Nagisa? Nagisa are you ok?'' said Shizuma worried.

''I'm fine'' said Nagisa smiling.

''You made me got worried''

''I told you i'm fine. It's just that i'm little anxious''

''For what?''

''The ceremony, your arrive''

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma in a sweet tone. ''I missed you so much baby. I count the days like crazy to see you again''

''Shizuma. I missed you too''

Shizuma hugged her lovingly. Nagisa didn't lose a second and kissed her passionately on the lips. Shizuma deepen the kiss.

''Nagisa''

''Shizuma''

''I love you''

''I love you too''

Then Nagisa looked around.

''Uhm, Shizuma can i make you a question?''

''Of course my love''

''Did you come alone?''

''No. Miyuki came too''

''Where is she?''

''Probably with Tamao.''

''Where?''

Shizuma turned her back and Nagisa looked at Tamao. Tamao was still laying on top of Miyuki and kissing her. Nagisa tried not to laugh.

''Right there sweetie'' said Shizuma.

''Oh my God. How Tamao got on top of Miyuki?'' said Nagisa.

''She was running like a burning chicken towards her but she couldn't stop and that's the result''

''Are they crazy? They are in public! Couldn't they wait until later?''

''Probably not. Hey, let me take a look at you baby''

Shizuma looked at her angel up and down.

''You are so beautiful today''

Nagisa blushed.

''Arigato Shizuma.''

''You are making my hormones go wild girl. I will find it difficult holding myself in front of these people. I wish i could make love to you right now''

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

''I guess i can't.''

''You are beautiful too. Especially when you are wearing your working suit''

''You like it? I came here right way from work and didn't have time to change''

''I prefer you better in this. It makes you look more attractive, sexy and...and...and...''

Nagisa couldn't finish her sentence. She was blushing like crazy. Shizuma giggled non-stop. God, how she loved making her girlfriend blush.

''Nagisa you are so cute when you are blushing. I wonder if you can blush more''

''Shizuma!''

''Hehehe...Now let's go and part those two. In no time the ceremony is going to start and i'm afraid that if we let them continue then we have to cover our innocent eyes''

''I guess you have right. Let's go''

They took each other's hand and moved to their friends. When they approached them, Shizuma let Nagisa's hand and grapped Tamao from the arms. She pushed her with all her power away from Miyuki. Tamao felt someone trying to push her away from her girlfriend and fronwed.

''Hey'' said Tamao.

Shizuma put some more power. She tried many times until she made it. She helped Tamao stood up and hold tightly her hands.

''Hey, let me go Shizuma. Hey are you crazy?''

''I'm afraid i can't and sorry but i'm not crazy''

''Let me go. What's wrong with you?''

''Tamao-san in no time the ceremony is going to start. We have to go. Besides if we let you more time together you will move to the next step and i don't watch hentai''

Tamao and Miyuki blushed together.

''You are in public guys. Can't you wait until later?'' said Shizuma.

''Don't look at me. Tamao is the one who can't hold herself'' said Miyuki who had now stood up.

''Hey! Look who is talking'' said Tamao. ''The woman who, two years ago, closed me inside the meeting room cause she wanted to make love to me that moment and couldn't wait until we went to her room.''

''Whaaaaaaat?'' said Miyuki blushing.

''WHAT?'' said Nagisa and Shizuma with wide eyes.

''I just told the truth'' said Tamao.

''Oh my God'' said Nagisa.

''You haven't told me that Miyuki. You were hiding it from me?'' said Shizuma.

''I...I...I...I need my lawer'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma and Nagisa started to laugh.

''Hey quit it. Hey i said quit it. I did it but Tamao isn't as innocent as she looks'' said Miyuki.

''What do you mean?'' said Shizuma.

''Tamao here, few months ago came to my office, while i was having my lunch and tried to seduce me. Thankfully the office was empty''

Tamao was now the one who was blushing.

''How did she do that?''

''I can't say but she was unbelievable''

''But you didn't complain while we were making love'' said Tamao.

Miyuki blushed more.

''I can't believe what i hear in my ears. Did i die and went to heaven?'' said Shizuma. ''Anyway, Tamao don't you believe that Miyuki is very beautiful today?''

Tamao looked at her up and down. She blushed hard.

''Yes. She is very beautiful. Like a princess'' said Tamao.

''Go on''

''That suit, in that colour, makes her so attractive, sexy, adorable...''

''Ok, ok you can finish now'' interrupted Shizuma.

''Can i hug her?''

''Tamao-san you have a job to do''

''But only for a second. Pleaaaaase?''

''Ok but i will count''

Shizuma let Tamao's hands and Tamao moved to her girl. Miyuki opened her arms and hugged her affectionately.

''Ok girls. Split now. The one second have passed''

''Aggghhhh'' said Tamao pouting.

''Awww come on Shizuma. Don't be rough with her. I don't have the chance to be with her everyday'' said Miyuki.

''But from now on you are going to be together'' said Shizuma.

''Besides after the ceremony our school is going to have a big party'' said Nagisa.

''Party?'' said Miyuki confused.

''Haven't Tamao told you?''

''No''

''I guess she had forgot it''

Miyuki looked at her lover.

''Gomen nasai Miyuki but i had a lot of work to do lately. I was anxious about your arrive too. And...And...And...'' said Tamao.

Tamao didn't had the chance to finish her sentence cause tears dropped from her eyes.

''Tamao?'' said Miyuki worried.

Tamao dropped on her knees and started crying.

''Tamao?'' said Miyuki in sad tone.

Shizuma and Nagisa got worried too. Miyuki kneeled next to Tamao.

''Tamao'' said Miyuki in a sweet tone.

''Gomen nasai Miyuki. I'm so fool. You are mad with me. I was so fool that i didn't talk about the party from the begin or write it in my letters. I wanted so much to see you again, spend wondefrul times with you, that i forgot that i didn't tell it to you yet. Gomen nasai Miyuki. Gomen nasai'' said Tamao.

''Awww Tamao. But i'm not mad with you''

Tamao looked at her.

''Really?''

''Yes'' said Miyuki smiling. ''I was surprised that you didn't tell me but that isn't a reason to be mad. Besides from what i read in your letters you had a lot of work to do. And probably you were tired and besides it's normal for a hard-working person.''

''But it's not for me. I hided you something important and i have to be punished''

''No. I will not punish you. I love you''

''But...''

''Shhh i told you eveything is ok. I'm not mad. And i don't want to hurt you. What i would do without my Tamao-chan then? Come here''

Miyuki opened her arms and Tamao hugged her.

''Tamao i love you. I truly do. And i would never hurt you. I prefer to die than to make you feel pain''

Tamao looked at her.

''No. I don't want you to die. I want you to stay with me for the rest of our lives. I love you Miyuki and i don't want to be alone''

''Tamao'' said Miyuki in a very sweet tone.

Tamao kissed her passionately. Miyuki kissed her back in the same way. Shizuma and Nagisa smiled and they hold each other tightly.

''Now, now take your asses and let's go'' said Shizuma.

Tamao stood up and help Miyuki to stand up too. Miyuki looked at Tamao.

''I will see you later sweetie'' said Miyuki.

''Ok baby'' said Tamao.

Miyuki kissed her lightly on the lips. Shizuma kissed Nagisa and let go off her.

''Come on Miyuki'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki moved to Shizuma. They both walked away from their lovers. Suddenly Miyuki turned to see one last time her girlfriend.

''Oh, by the way, Tamao you look very attractive today'' said Miyuki.

Miyuki turned her back and kept walking leaving behind a very red and speechless Tamao. Nagisa giggled non-stop, took her friend from her hand and drove her to their seats.

* * *

In two minutes the ceremony started. Everybody took their seats. Sister Hamasaka was the first one who went up to the stage and spoke. She greeted all the parents and the students. She continue her speech by talking for school history, the abilities that many students had in both three schools and the memories that old students would take with them.

Next one were the presidents of Spica, Miator and Lullim. First one, who took the microphone, was Spica's president, Nanto Yaya. Next to her was her secretary, Okuwaka Tsubomi. Yaya-chan, in those two years, she took part for president and won but with a huge difficulty. She chose, from many girls, her own girlfriend to become her secretary not only for her abilities but also to spend more time with her. Many girls were very jelous from Tsubomi but Yaya-chan avoided them and became more protective to her. She was afraid that they might would do something to her lover.

Yaya-chan was looking very beautiful tonight. Her uniform was shinining and she was wearing a beautiful smile. Two years changed her a lot. She cleared her throuht and spoke.

''Good evening ladies and gendlemen. I'm Nanto Yaya, Spica's president. This girl here is Okuwaka Tsubomi, Spica's secretary and...my girlfriend''

Poeple started talking to each other. They couldn't believe what they heard. Tsubomi blushed and looked at Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan winked at her and looked back to the crowd.

''I welcome you to our Astolyre Hill graduation ceremony. Our students have worked hard to complete their studies and leave from this school full with knowledge and power to survive in this world. My grandmother had said me once: Nothing is better in this world than to have knowledge, cause without her you are nothing. Our students followed that rule and now they are ready to go out and kick some asses.''

Poeple started to laugh.

''Students of Spica, Miator and Lullim, i would like to congradulate you for spending six years here and study hard. I hope that from now on you will try your best in the unis you wish to go and live your life as you like. Thanks people''

The crowd started to clapp and some students stoop up and shouted Yaya-chan's name. Next, who took the microphone, was Miator's president, Chiyo Tsukidate. Indeed Chiyo became the president of Miator. She took part two years after Nagisa came to her school and won without any problem. Chiyo had changed a lot. She wasn't a shy girl anymore and she had made less and less accidents every day. Her hair had grown up and she was looking very beautiful. Rumours were sayng that she had secretly relationship with Kagome. But no one could ever proved it.

Chiyo cleared her throught and spoke.

''Good evening ladies and gendlemen. I'm Tsukidate Chiyo, Miator's president. I welcome you to our Astolyre Hill graduation ceremony. Six years had passed since our students had come to this school. Six years that meant a lot to them. In these schools they made a lot of friends, they made many relationships but mostly they had found their future. Everyone has wishes and our schools's job is to make them real. And so they did one more time. Every student has found her way to continue her life and do what she wanted since she was a kid. And now they have come here for a last time to take their ticket and get out to the real world. I hope that from on you will try your best to succeed in your life and...find someone to love and love you back. Whatever genre is. Thanks people''

The crowd start to clap and the students cheered. Some of them they were going to faint. The last one was Lullim's president, Kagome Byakudan. Next to her was Lullim's vice president Remon and Kagome's secretary Kizuna who was holding Oshibaru. Indeed Kagome took part in the elections and mysteriously won. In two years she changed a little but some how she started smiling. Whatever was the reason, affected Lullim's students and made her a fanclub. Rumours were saying that she was dating Chiyo but no one could ever prooved it.

Kagome was looking beautiful tonight and she was wearing a very cute smile. Some girls from the crowd were trying hard not to jump on the stage and kissed her. Kagome cleared her throught and spoke.

''Good evening ladies and gendlemen. I'm Kagome Byakudan, Lullim's president. I welcome you to our Astolyre Hill graduation ceremomy. Tonight we have come here to...''

''...to give the tickets to our girls to go out and have some fun.'' interrupted Kizuna.

''As i said tonight we came here to celebrate the final day of our students. They have spent six years studying hard and trying their best so they can come tonight and take their ticket to the outside world. During these six years they passed threw many things, sometimes happy and sometimes sad but the result was...''

''...they have made it. Also their hearts beated for each other and they surrendered their young bodies in secretly desires'' interrupted Kizuna again.

Kagome's eyes started to twich.

''As i said the result was that they made it and now they are free to do what they want. Our schools gave them a lot of things that will help them in their future. I don't have many things to say since is my first time to be here, on this stage and talk to such a big crowd. But i would to tell one thing, that whenever they go in this world their hearts will always belong here and their memories never die. Cause these schools were the begin of a new life and a better future. Thanks people''

''And something that our grateful president didn't say- Go out there girls with your lovers and don't afraid to go against everyone. Love is more important. Without her you are like ice in the South Pole''

Kagome sighed. Kizuna would never be serious for once in her life. Remon shook her head in frowness. What she had done to deserve such a girlfriend? The crowd clapped and some girls cheered for Kagome.

The hree respectfull presidents bowed to the crowd and left. Sister Hamasaka appeared again in the stage.

''I would like to call on the stage our precious Etoile, Konohana Hikari.''

Hikari stood up from her seat wearing a beautiful, long, yellow dress. On her chest, on the left side she had the eblem of Spica. She looked at the crowd. Her friends smiled at her and cheered for her to start. Then she looked at the parents. She searched them, one by one, as if she was trying to find someone. Then her eyes dropped on a tall woman who was standing in the corner. She had short blue hair and she was wearing a black tuxedo. Hikari smiled. The woman waved at her.

''Finally she had come'' said Hikari in low voice.

She cleared her througth and spoke.

''Good evening. I'm Konokana Hikari, Spica's Etoile. I welcome you to our Astolyre Hill graduation ceremony...''

Hikari continue her speech talking about all the three schools and her hopes for the six years students.

* * *

The night continue like this until it was time for the certificates. One by one, the sudents hearing their name stood up and went to the stage. There Sister Hamasaka was giving them their certificate and shaking their hands. Soon came Tamao's and Nagisa's turn.

''Now it's our girls' turn'' said Shizuma.

''You are very excited'' said Miyuki, who was sitting next to her.

''How about you?''

''I'm too but not so much to jimp up and scream like a school girl''

''What do you mean?'' said Shizuma pouting.

''I say what i see''

''Oh, shut up''

Miyuki giggled.

''Aoi Nagisa'' said sister Hamasaka.

Nagisa stood up and moved to the stage. Her hands were trembling. Sister Hamasaka gave her the certificate and they shook hands.

''Gongradulations Aoi-san'' said sister Hamasaka.

''Arigato sister Hamasaka'' said Nagisa.

''I hope that from now on, you will try your best in your life to be what you wish''

''I promise i will do my best''

Sister Hamasaka took the microphone.

''I would like to have your attention. Aoi Nagisa is going to give us a small speech since she is one of the best students in Miator.''

''What?'' said Nagisa with wide eyes.

''Come on. Just a small speech''

''But i have no idea what to say. Besides it's my first time i'm doing such a thing.''

''Aoi-san i'm sure you are going to make it''

Nagisa took the microphone.

_Oh my God, i can't believe i'm doing this._

She sighed and spoke.

''Oh my God. Nagisa is going to give a speech. Nagisa is going to give a speech'' said Shizuma.

''Ok. Could you please shut up so we can hear her?'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma pouted and looked at the stage.

''Good evening. It's my first time talking to the crowd. I'm little anxious. Well, i wasn't in Miator for six years. I just tranferred two years ago as a fourth year sudent. But even i was only two years here i gained a lot. First of all i made a lot friends, i met interesting teachers and started to love my lessons. Before i wasn't like this.''

People started to laugh.

''Most improtant of all, is that i met a very kind, very attractive and beautiful girl. From the first day i fall in love with her. Soon i discovered, that this girl was my soulmate, my true destiny. Her name? Shizuma Hanazono. Shizuma teached me many things. How to love nature, how to love music and theater but mostly she teached how to give your heart to the person you love. She was something amazing in my life. Near her i felt a real woman and an important part of this world. I would like to thank her from the bottom of my heart. Shizuma i know that you are here and you are listening to me. I want to say that i love you and i'm happy that i met you. Thank you''

Tears started to fall fom Shizuma's eyes. She wipe them away and tried to hide it from Miyuki. Unfortunately Miyuki saw her and smiled.

''The great former Etoile is crying? I believed that you had stopped crying while you were growing up. And you were calling me a crybaby.''

''Shut up''

Miyuki giggled.

''Suzumi Tamao'' said sister Hamasaka.

Tamao stood up and moved to the stage. Sister Hamasaka gave her the certificate and they shook hands.

''Suzumi-san congradulations.''

''Arigato Sister Hamasaka''

''I hope that from now on you will try your best to be a good girl in this world''

''I promise i will do my best''

Sister Hamasaka took the microphone one more time.

''Suzumi Tamao is going to give us a speech since she is on of the best students too in Miator.''

Tamao took the microphone, cleared her throught and spoke.

''Good evening. My name is Suzumi Tamao. It's my first time speaking in front of so many people but thank god i'm not so shy like others are.''

Nagisa blushed and looked away from her friend. The crowd giggled.

''My, she digged Nagisa's grave'' said Miyuki.

''We will see about that'' said Shizuma pouting.

''Anyway'' continue Tamao. ''In this school i have spent six years of my life. Six years that were the best for me. I met many people, i made a lot friends and i learnt many things. Most important is that i became friend with the cuttest girl in this world, Aoi Nagisa.''

Miyuki's eye started to twich. Shizuma tried to ignore the last sentence. Nagisa blushed more.

''She is the greatest person in this world. She is the sister i never had. She and her girlfriend Shizuma, helped me a lot. With their love they tougth me one thing. Never give up and one day i might find my own soulmate. Arigato Nagisa and you too Shizuma. I feel very grateful for meeting you. Even though we weren't on good terms sometimes.''

Miyuki smiled. That moment she felt the luckiest woman in the world. Having Tamao as her girlfriend, and maybe soon wife was one of the best things that happened. Shizuma was surprised but she smiled too.

''Words aren't necessary for me. Besides i don't have many things to say. I'm just happy that i came to this school and i hope one day my own children have the chance to come here too.''

''That was amazing'' said Shizuma. ''Since when you speak for adopting children?''

''Never. I mean, not yet. I have no idea why she is saying such a thing'' said Miyuki confused.

''I would like to conclude my speech with something very important. It's something that includes my girlfriend but i want everyone to hear it.'' said Tamao.

''Woo now she is going to throw the bomb'' said Shizuma.

''Shut up'' said Miyuki.

Shizuma giggled.

''Rokujo Miyuki...or how shoud i call you? My adorable Miyuki, my sweet baby or better...sexy creature?''

Miyuki blushed.

''Oh god, she is almost there'' said Shizuma.

''Shut up'' said Miyuki.

''And she is confessing in p-u-p-l-i-c''

''S-h-u-t u-p''

Shizuma pouted for the thirt time.

''Whatever i call you, i want you to know, that meeting a person like you it was the best gift i could have. You tought me how to be more responsible than i am...''

''Like you ever were'' interrupted Nagisa.

''As i said you tought me to be more responsible, giving by heart everything for my lessons and mostly you tought me how to love deeply. I fall in love with you a month after the Etoile election but it was something amazing. I feel sad that i didn't do it before but kami-sama plays weirdly with human hearts. But i always liked you and admired you for what you were. A very respectable, beautiful, attractive and smart girl. Arigatou Miyuki for coming in my life and fullfill her with so much happiness.''

Miyuki wiped the tears, who were coming non-stop, away. That speech touched her heart.

''Who is the crybaby now?'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma...'' said Miyuki.

''I know. Shut up'' continue Shizuma.

Miyuki giggled. Her friend was something else.

''I know that you are here and listening to me Miyuki.'' said Tamao. ''So, i would like to make you a question. I believe that you are gonna like it.''

Tamao cleared her throught one more time and spoke.

''Rokujo Miyuki do you want...tell me trully...do you want...do you want...to marry me?''

Everyone was speechless. Miyuki stayed with an open mouth.

''Now she dropped the bomb. Oh my god'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki shook her head. This is couldn't be real. No, it must be her idea. Right? No, no, no. But that was impossible.

''Shizuma can i make you a question?''

''Yes?''

''Did Tamao make a proposal to me right now?''

''Yes''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes''

''Tell me i'm not dreaming''

''Nop''

''This is can't be happening. Oh my god''

''But it's real. So stand up and gave her the answer. Come on. She can't wait for long. Besides the readers want to see a happy ending''

''Shizuma what are you saying?''

''Nothing''

Miyuki sighed. She stood up and looked at her lover. Everyone turned to see her.

''I DO'' shouted Miyuki.

Tamao felt her heart beating fast.

''What did you say honey? I didn't hear you''

''I DO'' shouted Miyuki again.

''I still can't hear you. Come here and say it again''

''Oh, she is tricking you'' said Shizuma.

''Really?'' said Miyuki.

''Yep.''

''And what should i do smart-head?''

''Just go over there and do what you have to do''

Then Miyuki moved to the stage. Tamao seeing her approaching she wanted to kiss her like a crazy.

_Hold yourself Tamao. You are not alone, thougth Tamao._

_Tamao you are going to be punished later. When we will be alone baby, thought Miyuki._

''Can you say it again baby?'' said Tamao.

''I said i do'' said Miyuki.

''Damm i still can't hear you. Wait''

Tamao kneeled on her one foot and took something from her pocket. It was a small blue box. She opened it. Inside it was a beautiful ring with a blue diamond on it. Miyuki looked at the ring and smiled.

''Tamao is beautul.''

''Not so much as you''

Miyuki blushed.

''Miyuki i'm going to ask you for the last time. Do you want to marry me or not?''

''Suzumi Tamao you are tricking me. But i can't be mad with you...for long time. Cause i love you. Deeply, endlessly and trully. And yes, i want to marry you''

''I didn't hear you''

''Damm. I DO FOR GOD'S SAKE. I WANT TO MARRY YOU, NOW AND FOREVER''

Tamao smiled. Her game was now over.

''Arigatou Miyuki''

Tamao passed the ring on Miyuki's finger and stood up.

''How about to kiss me now?''

''Well, i have no idea. Should i ask the crowd?''

Miyuki turned to face the crowd. Most of them were talking, others were blushing and others were just watching.

''Mmm it's not a bad idea. But...HEY SHIZUMA WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THIS GIRL HERE?''

''JUST KISSED HER GIRL. OR DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY MORE?''

''IT'S OK''

Then she looked at her lover.

''Miyuki are you really my girlfriend?'' said Tamao.

''Yep. I started to take lessons from you. And from now on, i'm your fiancee too'' said Miyuki.

''That's why i love you so much''

''I love you too Tam-Tam''

Tamao blushed like crazy. Miyuki hugged her from the shoulders. Tamao hugged her from the waist. Their faces came close and they share a passionate kiss. Then Shizuma stood up and clapped. Soon other people did the same too. At the end all the people were shouting and clapping for the couple. The students didn't stop cheering for them. Shizuma looked at her own girlfriend. Nagisa looked at her too.

_Don't worry Nagisa. Soon i will make the same thing for you too, thought Shizuma._

_Shizuma that was amazing. I hope that you will propose to me too. I can't wait fot that day to come, thought Nagisa._

Tamao and Miyuki parted and Sister Hamasaka tried to calm the crowd down. She looked very peacefull, even though inside her she was shocked. Never in her life saw a student and from her own school do such a thing. But things happen. Right?

Soon everything was fine and the ceremony continue with no other interruption. Shizuma at the back didn't stop giggling like a child and Miyuki blushing like crazy.

''Oh my god. That was unbelievable'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma is the fifth time you said it. Cant you just shut your mouth?'' said Miyuki.

''But your reaction that moment was like wet cat's''

''How could you excpect me to do when i heard her promose to me? And in front of my old school?''

''Don't tell me you didn't like it''

''I liked it but that doesn't give you the reason to tease me all the time''

''Oh Miyuki you are hurting me'' said Shizuma in a fake sad tone.

Miyuki sighed.

''Gomen''

''You have to do something for me, to forgive you''

''What do you want?''

''Send something dirty at Tamao's phone''

''Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Are you crazy?''

''Do you want me to forgive you or not?''

''Well yea but that is insane. Besides i have no idea if she has her phone with her''

''It wouldn't hurt if you try''

Miyuki put out her phone and wrote something that my honour can't let me to write it. She pressed the 'send' button and put it back.

''I did it. Now?''

''Well, i decided to forgive you. You are my best friend. Besides you never stop surprise me who naive you can be some times.

''What do you mean?'' said Miyuki confused.

''I cought ya''

Miyuki's eyes wide. She had fallen in Shizuma's trap. Indeed she was very naive.

''Shizuma! I will kill you. You know what that means?''

''Yep. See yourself.''

Miyuki looked at Tamao. Tamao heared a bip in her bocket. She took out her phone and very carefully she read the message, tried not to let the Sister see her. What she read there made her cheeks turned into four shapes of red. Nagisa looked at her thoughtfully.

''Tamao-chan is something wrong?''

Tamao put quickly her phone back to her pocket and looked at Nagisa.

''Nop. Everything is fine''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

''Then why are you so red?''

''It must be the weather.''

''Oh''

Tamao looked at her girlfriend. Miyuki blushed and smiled at her.

'I love you Miyuki' mouthed Tamao.

'I love you too sweetie' mouthed Miyuki.

''What did she tell you?'' said SHizuma.

''Nothing'' said Miyuki.

''Why i have this feeling that you are lying?''

''Cause you are curious''

Shizuma pouted. She hated it when people called her curious.

* * *

The ceremony ended with a small speech from sister Hamasaka. All the guests went to the ball to have some fun. A light music started to play when the sixth graders came inside. All the girls sat to the tables with their parents and their lovers. Shizuma and Nagisa sat with their friends. Tamao and Miyuki sat too. On the table there were Yaya-chan with her Tsubomi, Amane with her Hikari, Noriko with Chiyaya, Kaname with Momomi, Kagome with her Chiyo, Remon with Kizuna and surprsingly Shion with Chikaru.

''All the old gangsta clan is here'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa giggled.

''It's been two years not seeing you guys'' said Miyuki.

''How is your life Miyuki?'' said Chikaru.

''My life is perfect. I have a great job and a very beautiful fiancee. Could i ask for more?''

The whole table started to giggle. Tamao blushed hard and pouted.

''Miyuki you are embarrassing me'' said Tamao.

''You told you that i'm talking for you?'' said Miyuki.

''Whaaaaaaat?'' said Tamao with wide eyes.

''I'm joking'' said Miyuki laughing.

''Oh you are joking. Ok, wait and see Miyuki. Wait and see. I will take my revenge some how''

''Woo Tamao hentai'' said Shizuma.

''That's not what i meant!'' said Tamao with flushing cheeks.

''Amane what are you doing now?''

''I'm still taking part in competitions and at the same time styding'' said Amane.

''I wonder when you find some time to see Hikari''

''I try hard''

''Shion-san what about you?'' said Nagisa.

''I took my father's company. I became a busninesswoman'' said Shion.

''Chikaru-sama?''

''Nagisa-chan i'm a teacher in kindergarden. Those little creatures are so sweet. Specially when they ask you to hug them with those puppy eyes they have'' said Chikaru.

''Awwww'' said all the group.

''But i haven't told you the best. Shion and I are officially together and the next year we will get married.''

''Wow'' said the group.

''So, now that i have found the chance, i would like to invite all of you in my wedding.''

''We will come surely'' said the group.

''But i haven't find 'best women' for us. Shizuma-sama would you like to be Shion's 'best woman'?''

''I would love to'' said Shizuma.

''Nagisa-chan would you like to be my 'best woman'?''

''Of course'' said Nagisa excitedly.

''Now, now let's get back to the point. I was surprised when i heard that Yaya-san is the new president of Spica. How's that?'' said Miyuki.

''Well, Miyuki-san i wasn't so excited to take that position but unfortunately no one was strong enough to take Shion's place, so i decided to take part'' said Yaya-chan.

''But Tsubomi is a thirt grader. How she became your secretary?''

''I chose her. For two reasons. First she is my girlfriend and second she has many abilities. Not only in the bed part''

''Yaya-chan!'' said a blushing Tsubomi.

The others giggled non-stop.

''I'm very curious about something. I heard that Kagome became the president of Lullim and Chiyo the president of Miator. I also heard that those two are secretly lovers. It's that true Chiyo-chan?'' said Shizuma.

Chiyo blushed and Kagome looked around avoiding Shizuma's gaze.

''I have just got the answer. I promise i will not tell to anybody. But why you are hiding from the others?'' said Shizuma.

''Uhm...We...we...don't...want...to have...fangirls...or...stalkers'' said Chiyo.

''Awww but it's so unfair. You love each other. Hey, fuck the others. Live like how you want, not like others want''

''You have right Shizuma-sama'' said Kagome.

''Where is Oshibaru?''

''I let him at my room. He need some rest''

''Why? Does he have a girlfriend?'' said Shizuma in a teasing tone.

''Maybe'' said Kagome blushing.

Then Tamao stood up.

''Ok, enough with the questions. Now, it's time for some fun'' said Tamao.

Some of her friends looked at her confused and the others secretly nodded.

''I have prepared a small programme with my friends here, for you Miyuki'' said Tamao.

''What? A programme? For me?'' said Miyuki surpsied.

''Yep.''

She looked at Shizuma.

''Are you in this plan too?''

''Nop. I have no idea what'sgoing on''

''Are you sure?''

''Yea. Nagisa didn't tell me anything. I'm surprised too''

Then she looked back at her fiancee.

''Ok then. I'm curious of what you are going to do''

''Yaya-chan can you come with me please?'' said Tamao.

Yaya-chan stood up and followed Tamao outside the ball but before, she gave a quick kiss to Tsubomi.

* * *

Ten minutes later a different Yaya-chan and Tamao appeared in the ball. Instead of wearing their uniforms, they were wearing black jeans, black shirts that showed their cleavage in all his glory and black shoes. They were so hot. Everybody looked at them and blushed. Tsubomi tried a lot to hold herself from fainting. As for Miyuki she was blushing like crazy having Shizuma teasing her non-stop.

Tamao, holding a microphone, stood at the center of the ball with Yaya-chan by her side.

''Ahem...excuse me ladies and gendlemen, tonight we have a special programme for you. I and my partner Yaya-chan and my friends here, will give you a show. I hope you will like it and if you feel your nose bleed we have a lot amount of tissues around the room''

The crowd started to laugh.

''But this show is not only for you. This show is for my fiancee Miyuki too...''

''...and my girlfriend Tsubomi'' continue Yaya-chan.

''Yep. We have made it specially for them. So, seat down, relax and enjoy''

Tamao made a signal to some girls, far away from her, and they turned on the stereo.

''Come on, one, two, three'' said Tamao.

''Everybody put your hands up'' said Yaya-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The song is 'Desperado' from Sarbel)

(Yaya) _Picked me up in a hotel bar  
_(Tamao)** ran me down like a speeding car  
**(Yaya) _Men, she played them like a movie star  
_(Tamao) **She is something,  
**(Yaya) **Ooo different more then one thing  
**(Tamao) **Take your favourite, see you later**

They started to move their bodies with the song's rythm.

(Yaya + Tamao)

_She make around like blow  
A Desperado  
Aea ae she is sexy in bravado  
Makes you go crazy colado  
Aea ae le femme desperado _

_Le femme desperado oh oh_

Tamao winked at Yaya-chan and Yaya-chan moved to her lover. Tamao moved to her own. Tsubomi and Miyuki froze when they saw their lovers coming to them. Like wasn't enough what they saw before.

(Tamao) **Lights out, to trash motel  
**(Yaya) _She let me drive but I like to tell  
_(Tamao) **This story of this modern Jezebel **

Yaya-chan kneeled in front of Tsubomi and moved her body sensually.

(Yaya) _Stil I miss her,  
_Tamao sat on Miyuki's lap and brought her face close to Miyuki's.

(Tamao) **Damn I wish I never kissed her  
**(Yaya) _Fire fire, pure desire_

Then Yaya and Tamao stood up and went back to the center. Miyuki pouted. She had missed that closeness. The girls started to move their bodies with the song's rythm again.

(Yaya + Tamao)

_She make around like blow  
A Desperado  
Aea ae she is sexy in bravado  
Makes you go crazy colado  
Aea ae le femme desperado_

(Tamao) **What do I do, what do I say,  
how did I get this way?**

(Yaya) _What in the world has she done to me? _

(Tamao) **What do I do, where do I go,  
why do I miss her so?**

(Yaya) _Desperado, oooh_

Yaya-chan and Tamao started to move together, in a sensual way, their bodies. Some girls couldn't hold theirselves and started to shout the girls' names. Others were clapping excitedly. Tsubomi and Miyuki had a hard time controlling their blushing.

(Tamao) **She is something,**

(Yaya) _Ooo different more then one thing_

(Tamao) **Take your favourite, see you later **

(Yaya + Tamao)

_She make around like blow  
A Desperado  
Aea ae she is sexy in bravado  
Makes you go crazy colado  
Aea ae le femme desperado_

_le femme desperado, oooh_

_le femme desperado, oooh_

_le femme desperado, oooh_

The girls bowed and the crowed started to clap and cheer wildely. Tamao walked to her lover with Yaya-chan by her side. Miyuki was in amused. Tamao smiled at her.

''Did you enjoy it?'' said Tamao.

Miyuki blushed.

''Yea'' said Miyuki.

''And this is just the begin.''

Miyuki looked at her surprised.

''What do you mean?''

''You will see my love''

She turned to face Nagisa.

''Hey Nagisa mind join us?'' said Tamao.

''I don't know'' said Nagisa.

''Oh come on. You know the lyrics. Besides i believe one hundred per cent that Shizuma will love it''

Shizuma looked at her lover confused.

''Nagisa what is she talking about?'' said Shizuma.

''No-Nothing. Wait here for a while'' said Nagisa.

''Where are you going?''

''I have something to do. Let's go Tamao-chan''

Shizuma saw Nagisa leaving and pouted. That was the worst thing could happen in her life. She looked at Miyuki who was laughing.

''Why are you laughing?''

''You are so pissed''

''Oh yea? Then why you were blushing before?''

Miyuki stopped laughing. She was so screwed.

''Uhm...uhm...it's necessary to answer?''

''Oh Miyuki, you are the pissed one here''

Miyuki pouted.

* * *

Some time later Yaya-chan, Tamao and Nagisa appeared in the ball wearing beautiful mini dresses. Yaya-chan was wearing a black one, Tamao a blue one and Nagisa a red one. Everyone was in amused when they dropped their eyes on them. Shizuma's eyes wided. Miyuki would have teased right now but she was busy watching Tamao...with very hungry eyes.

''Ok. Ladies and gendlemen, we are back for the second part of our show. Baby chicks open the stereo'' said Tamao.

''One, two three'' said Yaya-chan.

('Not in love' from Engrique Iglesias) *with light changes*

(Nagisa) Are you ready?

(Yaya) _She calls you on the phone_

(Tamao) **I act like nothings going on **

(Nagisa) You're drivng in her car

(Tamao) **I pretend that she doesn't turn me on**

(Nagisa) Ah ah ah Miyuki sexy thing

(Yaya) _Yeah she knows it yeah_

(Tamao) **Ah ah ah she moves around now she shows it**

(Yaya+Tamao+Nagisa)

_I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away_

They started to move their bodies with the song's rythm.

(Yaya) _It's almost 3am_

(Tamao) **I'm hoping that she doesn't let go**

(Nagisa) She is moving in so close

(Tamao) **I'm trying not to lose control**

(Yaya) _Ah ah ah Miyuki sexy thing_

(Nagisa) Yeah she knows it yeah

(Tamao) **Ah ah ah She moves around now she shows it (come on)**

(Yaya+Tamao+Nagisa)

_I'm not in love  
It's just a faze that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh i'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how i feel tonight  
So don't go running away yeah_

They moved to their lovers. Tamao sat again on Miyuki's lap. The same did Nagisa and Yaya-chan with their own.

(Tamao) **I'm not in love (yeah yeah)**

(Nagisa) I'm not in love

(Yaya) _I'm not in love (give it to me now)_

(Tamao)** I'm not in love (break it down)**

(Nagisa) Ah ah ah you sexy thing

(Yaya) _Yeah you know it ah ah ah_

(Tamao)** You move around yeah you show it**

The three girls end the song by kissing passionately their lovers. Miyuki, Shizuma and Tsubomi were like frozen cats. They never expect such a thing from the girls they loved. The crowd cheered excitedly and clapped non-stop.

''Did you enjoy it this time Miyuki?''

Miyuki was blushing like crazy and the words refused to come out.

''I will take that as a yes'' said Tamao smiling.

Tamao got in for another kiss. Miyuki hugged her tight and deepen the kiss. From the other side Shizuma was still frozen.

''Shizuma. Shizuma. Shizuma!'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma shook her head.

''Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod'' said Shizuma.

''What?''

''Nagisa you were incredible''

''Really?''

''Yea. I wonder if you can dance like this for me when we will be alone''

''Shizuma!'' said a blushing Nagisa.

Far away a poor Yaya-chan was been kissed mercilessly from a very naughty Tsubomi.

''Whoah...time break'' said a very red Yaya-chan.

''But i want more'' said Tsubomi blushing.

''Don't you have limits?''

''But...''

''I'm joking. Did you like what you saw?''

''A lot. Where did you learn those moves?''

''It's a secret. I can't tell'' said Yaya-chan in teasing tone.

Tsubomi pouted. Yaya-chan giggled. Her girlfriend never stopped being cute when she pouted.

''Tsubomi you look so cute when you are pouting.''

Tsubomi blushed.

''Yaya-chan''

''Mmmhmm i have this idea of stealing you and take you away for the night. What do you say?''

''But''

''Come on. The show is over snd now i'm all yours''

''But''

''I promise i will do to you what i did the previous time we made love''

Tsubomi's eyes sparkled.

''We are leaving'' said Tsubomi.

Tsubomi stood up, took Yaya-chan's hand and ran away. Yaya-chan didn't stop giggling all the way. Two meters away from them, Tamao and Miyuki were still kissing. Shizuma looked at them and shooked her head.

''I can't believe them. They don't want to breathe?'' said Shizuma.

''Shi-zu-ma'' said Nagisa in a seductive way.

Shizuma's eyes wided. From when Nagisa started calling her name in a seductive way? She turned to face her lover. Nagisa was looking at her with hungry eyes.

''Shi-zu-ma''

''Yes?''

''I feel so hot. Can you do something for this?''

''What you want?''

''Mmmm mmmmmmm...you...right here...right now''

''Nagisa darling, we are in public''

''So? Once you didn't care for that''

Shizuma sighed.

_God, what i have made Nagisa become into?_

''Ok. But this time we are going to do it with my way''

''Anything you say Shi-zu-ma''

Shizuma blushed. If Nagisa called her one more time like this, she had no idea what she was going to do. She stood up, took her lover's hand and walked away. In the meantime Tamao and Miyuki stopped kissing to take a breath.

''Wow'' said Tamao. ''Have you become an expert in kissing or it's being a long time since i kissed you for the last time?''

''Mmmhmm both'' said Miyuki.

''What are you doing when i'm not around?''

''Do you want me to tell you?''

Tamao blushed.

''At least you do it alone or...?''

''And with some teachers''

''Miyuki!'' said Tamao pouting.

''Hehehe...i'm joking. Of course alone. Since i don't have you pleasure my needs''

''But from now on i'm going to pleasure you every day, every night, every hour until you can't stand it''

''You told you i would ever get bored with this?''

''Miyuki i love you soooooooo much''

''I love you too. More than my yuri mangas''

''At least you don't have something more to love''

Miyuki giggled.

''Now my dearest princess, i would like to invite you at my bedroom, since it's late and i would never let you go even you were begging me'' said Tamao.

''I will accept it your invitation, my shinning knight'' said Miyuki.

Tamao stood up and gave her hand to Miyuki.

''Please let me lead you my princess''

''Of course'' said Miyuki giving her hand.

They were about to leave until Tamao pushed Miyuki close to her and took her in bridal style.

''Tamao what are you doing? Are you crazy? Put me down''

''But i can't let you walk like this. You are a princess''

''Tamao you ARE crazy''

''It's not my fault that i fall in love with you''

''It's MY fault?''

''Yep. Who told you to become so attractive and beautiful?''

''Tamao...you are...you are...I love you Tami''

''I love you too Miyu''

Tamao brought her face close to Miyuki's and kissed her. Miyuki felt that she was flying to the seventh sky. Her life couldn't be better.

''Now let's go. Otherwise my fangirls will start to stalk us''

''Tamao belongs to me. I would kill them if the dare to touch you''

''Miyuki you are so wild''

''And you, so wonderful''

Tamao started to walk away holding Miyuki in her arms. They didn't care if all the people were watching them. For them it was just only themselves and no one else.

* * *

Their walk lasted only ten minutes. Miyuki was curious about where Tamao's room was.

''Uhm Tamao where is your room exacly?'''

''You will see my love. Just wait'''

''Why so mysteriousness?''

''It's a surprise''

Suddenly they stopped in front of a door.

''Here we are. Open it''

Miyuki opened the door and they got inside. Tamao let Miyuki down and closed the door. Miyuki looked around. The room was beautiful and decorated very cute. There was a poster on the wall of a very famous Japanese singer. A usual bookcase which was half empty. Travel bags and boxes were at one corner of the room. But what made her surprised was a photo. A photo of her. It was inside of an open book. Miyuki took her and look at her.

''Tamao where did you find that photo?'' said Miyuki.

Tamao blushed and moved to Miyuki.

''Well i took it two years ago, secretly, with my camera. It was the time i had become interested in you'' said Tamao.

Then something hit in Miyuki's mind.

_''Who had a picture in one of her books of who?''_

_''Well...I...I...I had a very precious picture for me in one of my books and miss Nagisa here saw it without my permission''_

''Now i remember. That day, that day where Nagisa told me that you liked me. You said you had a photo that Nagisa saw without your persmission. But you said, it was from a favourite singer you had.''

''I lied. In reality, it was your photo i was hiding''

''Tamao-chan. Yous should ask me first.''

''Like the hell you would let me take a photo of you''

Miyuki giggled. ''You have right''

''So do you like my room?''

''Yea.''

''It's a shame that from tomorrow it will not belong to me anymore''

''Mmmhm''

''I feel sad for leaving from here. I made so manay friends, i fall in love. Damm i will miss that place''

''But from now on, you will have a new life. Astolyre Hill was the begin. Our apprartement it's the continue''

''You have right baby''

''Come here''

Miyuki opened her arms and Tamao hugged her.

''I wonder sometimes what i would do without you'' said Miyuki.

''Getting married with a man you never know and who is either your preference'' said Tamao.

''I'm happy then that you came to my life''

They both started to laugh.

''You impressed me with your dance tonight''

''Really?''

''Yep. You were so h-o-t''

''Who are you and what you have done to my fiancee?''

''I AM Miyuki. It's just my experience with you made me so mature''

''I like this side of you. But i want it only for me and only when we are alone''

''I will try my best Ta-ma-o''

Tamao's body shivered when Miyuki told her name in such way.

''Damm you gave me a good reason not to let you sleep a second tonight'' said Tamao.

''Woo i'm scared. What will you do to me exacly?'' said Miyuki.

''First i will start to kiss you mercilessly, then i will get you some how out of this clothes and then make you passinate love''

''What an interesting schedule''

''No mords now my love, let our passion take us''

They kissed again and started slowly taking off each other's clothes. Tamao pushed Miyuki on the bed and lied on top of her. The night was going to be long for them.

* * *

The next morning it was a little noisy and very busy the whole situation in the Astolyre Hill. It was the begin of the summer vacations and the departing of the graduation students. Many cars had stopped inside and outside of the gates. Boxes were coming and go. Our friends had stood up early and made the last preparations. They all met near the gates for the last goodbyes.

''Awww i can't believe that i will not see you guys for the next months'' said Nagisa.

''Hey Nagisa don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure we can find a way to meet again'' said Yaya-chan.

''In a wedding...'' said Chikaru looking at Tamao. Tamao tried to avoid Chikaru's gaze.

''...or in a wedding proposal. Right Shizuma-sama?'' continue Shion.

Shizuma blushed. ''Cough...cough...i believed i might got a cold''

''In the middle of the summer?'' said Nagisa.

''If Shizuma continue sleeping naked at night it's possible'' said Miyuki.

''And how do you know that?'' said Tamao and Nagisa together.

''Uhm...it's necessary to answer?''

''Yep'' said again together.

''Accedentally i saw her one night, before you and Shizuma became a couple''

Nagisa's eye started to twich. So Tamao's.

''Miyuki i don't care if you are Tamao's fiancee . If i catch you in my hands, you are going to regret it'' said Nagisa.

''Gomen Nagisa. Please forgive me. Besides it belongs to the past'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki start running''

''Tamao-chan save me''

''You deserve it'' said Tamao.

''Tamao even you?''

''Gomen love''

Miyuki started running away with Nagisa going after her.

''MIYUKI MAKE YOUR LAST PRAYS CAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY MERCY!!!'' shouted Nagisa.

''SOMEONE HELP ME!!!'' shouted Miyuki.

The others started to laugh and making bets if Nagisa was going to hurt Miyuki or not. Shizuma stood next to Tamao and talked with her.

''Do you believe she is going to hurt her?'' said Shizuma.

''If she is lucky. How much per cent you give her?'' said Tamao.

''Eighty''

''Me too''

Then Tamao brought out something from her pocket.

''Do you want?'' said Tamao.

''What is this?'' said Shizuma.

''Nuts''

''Woo nice''

Some time later a very exchausting Nagisa and a very dirty Miyuki were walking back to their friends. Surprsingly Nagisa wasn't mad anymore and Miyuki...well...Miyuki was smiling.

''I won'' said Yaya-chan.

''Damm. It's the last time i bet into something'' said Shion.

''Give me my twenty'' said Tsubomi.

''Hpmh'' said Chikaru pouting.

''You and your bets'' said Hikari sighing.

''It's non of your business!!'' said the fourl girls together.

''Hey Shizuma are you in for a trick?'' said Tamao.

''What do you mean?'' said Shizuma.

Tamao came closer to Shizuma and said something in her ear. Shizuma giggled.

''Woo Nagisa is going to get very angry''

''Miyuki is going to be worst. So, are you in?''

''Sure''

Nagisa and Miyuki moved to their lovers without knew what those two evils had planned for them.

''Nagisa do you love me?'' said Shizuma.

''Yes'' said Nagisa.

''Really?''

''Yea''

''You would never cheat on me right?'

''I would never do such a thing to you''

''Mmhm''

''Why do ask me such questions?''

''Cause i'm curious for something. You said you would never cheat on me and always love me. Then why you have a love-hickey on your neck?''

''Whaaaaaat?'' said Nagisa with wide eyes.

''Yea. A big love-hickey.''

''Maybe it's yours''

''I didn't bite yesterday. I remember it very well''

''But i didn't make in love with anyone else than you''

''Miyuki you have a big love-heickey on your neck too'' said Tamao.

''Whaaaaaaat?'' said Miyuki with wide eyes. ''Maybe it's yours''

''I didn't bite you yesterday. I'm sure about that''

''Wait a minute. If Nagisa has a hickey on her neck and so Miyuki does then...'' said Shizuma.

''...something isn't going well here'' continue Tamao.

''Nagisa what were you doing while you were going after Miyuki? You came back calm and Miyuki's clothes were dirty. Did you...did you...no...NO...NOOO'' said Shizuma.

''Miyuki how could you? After what we passed into, we suffered a lot to be together and you now...now...you are cheating on me? And the worst of all, with my best friend?'' said Tamao.

''Tamao I...I...'' said Miyuki.

''And you Nagisa...how shame of you. I don't want to see you again'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma I...I...'' said Nagisa.

The others were speechless. They couldn't believe what they heard. Although some of them started to become suspicious. Tamao amd Shizuma turned their back to their lovers and pretend that they were crying (in reality they tried hard not to laugh). Oh, Miyuki and Nagisa were going to get very mad.

Suddenly Shizuma started to giggle and Tamao laughing. Miyuki and Nagisa looked at them confused. Something wasn't going well with them.

''Uhm Shizuma why you...'' said Nagisa.

''Uhm Tamao why you...'' said Miyuki.

Then the girls laughed harder. Miyuki and Nagisa became more confused.

''Right now what's going on?'' said Miyuki.

''Hahaha...oh my god...hahaha...you should see your face Miyuki...it was...it was...hahaha'' said Tamao.

''And you Nagisa...hahaha...so silly...hahaha'' said Shizuma.

''What do you mean?'' said Miyuki and Nagisa together.

''We tricked you!'' said Tamao and Shizuma together.

''You whaaaaat?'' said Miyuki and Nagisa with wide eyes.

''Yea. I can't believe that you actually believed you had a hickey'' said Shizuma.

''Nice job Shizuma'' said Tamao giving hi-fives with her.

Nagisa's eye started to twich and so did Miyuki's.

''Fine. You tricked us. Just wait Shizuma until we go home. Just wait and i will take my revenge'' said Nagisa.

''Woo i'm scared'' said Shizuma.

''I'm serious''

''As for you my dear no more sex for one week'' said Miyuki.

''You are joking right?'' said Tamao.

''Nop. I'm serious''

Tamao pouted. Miyuki had hit a very sensitive spot. Then from nowwhere two creatures dressing in army costumes appeared holding paintball guns and going after each other.

''Take this Remi'' said Kizuna.

''How many times i have to tell you that my name is R-e-m-o-n?'' said Remon.

Our friends looked at them going up anmd down and tried not to laugh. They didn't want to end up painted in weird colours. Kizuna tried to hit many times Remon but couldn't make it. Then Remon stopped in front of a grey car.

''Ha, now you can't escape'' said Kizuna.

Kizuna shoot the tringer. Remon kneeled and the paint bullet hit the car.

''Ha you didn't hit me. Looser'' said Remon.

Kizuna tried again. And again. And again. And again. Three, four, five more times. But she didn't make it. Remon was unhurted. But the car...let the god bless his poor soul. If the car had actually soul. Whatever.

''Kizu i have to confess you this. Even you are amazing in bed that doesn't mean you are perfect in everything'' said Remon.

''What do you mean? That i'm a nothing?'' said Kizuna.

''No! It's just that is not necessary to prove me everytime that you can do anything. I like you the way you are''

''Look who is talking. Miss chef. The last time you tried to cook, you burned the entire kitchen in cooking club''

''I...I told you it was an accident''

''Fu, fu, fu, fu''

''Hpmh'' said Remon pouting.

''You are gonna pay Remi''

Kizuna took the gun and tried for the nnth time. She was about to shoot until someone..well someone's voice...prevented her.

''NOOOOO. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME. NOOOO. MY...MY...BABY. MY BELOVED CAR. WHO DID THIS?'' shouted Kaname who was coming towards our friends.

All the eyes dropped at Remon and Kizuna. Kaname got very mad. If we were in a comic we could see fire coming out from Kaname's nose and smoke coming out from her ears.

''YOU!'' shouted Kaname pointing at them. ''YOU ARE GOING TO PAY''

''It was an accident'' said Kizuna.

''Yep. Gomen nasai Kaname-san'' said Remon.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU'' shouted Kaname.

Then Kaname started to run in high speed. Kizuna and Remon looked at each other and started to run too. Right then, a very angry Momomi was walking behind them pouting.

''Sometimes i think that Kaname loves that car more than me'' said Momomi.

I hope that she didn't want an answer. Anyway back to our friends they tried to calm down and wipe the tears away. That event didn't prevent them from laughing the whole time.

''Ok guys. I believe it's time for us to leave'' said Shizuma.

The girls hugged each other and said their last goodbyes. Slowly, one by one, took their own path.

''Yaya-chan i'm will miss you'' said Tsubomi who was hugging Yaya-chan.

''I will miss you baby'' said Yaya-chan.

''But i wonder for something. After you will graduate, in a year i think, will you come and visit me or i will never see you again?''

''What crazy things you are saying. Of course i will come and visit you''

''But i'm afraid that you will leave me''

''Leave you? No way. Hey haven't i prove, all these years we are together, how much i love you?''

''You have, but outside from here is the real world not Astolyre Hill''

''I promise, i will come and visit you and if i ever make you upset, you can kick my ass without give any mercy''

''Ok. I love you Yaya-chan''

''I love you too baby''

They came closer and kissed. They let go off each other and walked their own paths.

''Oh'' said Yaya-chan turned to face Tsubomi.

''Yes Yaya-chan?'' said Tsubomi.

''You have my number. You can call me anytime you want''

''I will''

Yaya-chan winked at her and left. Tsubomi blushed and left too. Shizuma followed Nagisa like a good puppy...cough...good girl without said any word. How could she say something? After what she had done? For a moment Nagisa turned her back and looked at Shizuma.

''I'm not mad with you Shizuma. It's just, your joke went too far''

''Gomen Nagisa''

''I will forgive you this time but you have a lot of make up to do at home''

''With my pleasure mistress Nagisa'' said Shizuma in a seductive way.

Nagisa blushed and got in the car. Maybe it was my idea or imagination but i think i saw a hickey on Nagisa's neck. Don't kill me. I said maybe it was my imagination. Right? Anyway Tamao and Miyuki were the last ones. Tamao went to bring the last boxes of her belongings and Miyuki waited for her in the car.

''Phew, that is the last one'' said Tamao putting the last box in the car.

She got in the car and sat next to Miyuki. Miyuki was looking outside avoiding her. Tamao scratched her head and spoke.

''Miyuki. Miyuki''

Miyuki didn't look at her.

''Miyuki. Miyuki''

Miyuki kept avoiding her. Tamao sighed and tried one more time.

''Miyuki. Oh come on. Don't tell me you are still mad with me''

Miyuki was still avoiding her.

''Miyuki. Fine. Dont' talk to me. I don't care either way''

Tamao got out of the car and started to walk away. Miyuki looked at the empty seat. She sighed.

''Shit''

She turn on the engine and drove away. Tamao was walking for about ten minutes until she heard a car coming. She stopped and looked at it. It was Miyuki's. She turned her back to the car and pouted. Miyuki stopped the car and got out. She wlaked towards her fiancee with an apologetic face.

''Tamao-chan. Look i'm sorry for avoiding you. I shouldn't do that but i was still angry with your joke. You know very well that i would never cheat on you.''

Tamao sighed.

''Yea i know but i was angry too. One thing i don't like on people is avoiding me. I'm such a fool. I should never think to do such a joke to you. I also made Nagisa hated Shizuma. Good thing that she forgave her at the end''

Miyuki moved close to her.

''So? Will you forgive me?'' said Miyuki/

''Yea. Besides I'M the the jerk here. What about you? Will you forgive me?'' said Tamao.

Miyuki moved closer and hugged Tamao from behind.

''Yea. I love you Tamao and i would never want to lose you, even when you are doing weird jokes.''

Tamao touched Miyuki's hand with her own.

''I love you too Miyuki. Sometimes i feel so lucky for meeting you''

Miyuki kissed Tamao on her neck. Tamao closed her eyes. She was happy being in Miyuki's arms again. Next time she would be more careful when she was joking her fiancee. One of Miyuki's hands touch Tamao's breasts. Tamao's eyes wided.

''Miyuki what are you...?''

Miyuki didn't respond and kept touching Tamao's breasts. Then her hand moved slowly down to her stomach, her tummy and...

''Miyuki stop. Please...we are not alone. Someone might see us''

''How can i stop when you are talking in this way?''

''Miyuki please''

Miyuki let her hands down.

''As you wish but we will continue at home''

''Huh? But you said..''

''Shit what i said. I was mad with you back there. Now i'm not''

''Miyuki''

Miyuki hugged her and kissed her passionately. Tamao kissed her back without any regrets. How much she loved that girl. They got together into the car and Miyuki drove away.

''Miyuki, i hope you didn't forget that we we have to pay a visit at my parents house'' said Tamao.

''Damm . Do we have to? Can't we go another day?'' said Miyuki.

''Nop. The sooner the better''

Miyuki sighed.

''Fine. But after we make love.''

''Sure. Besides i need a shower. Carring all these boxes made me sweat''

''Mmmm. I thought it was your perfume which smelled like this. So sexy''

Tamao blushed and rolled her eyes.

_Look who is the horny one. And then she says that I'M naughty, thought Tamao._

''Tamao-chan have i told you have much i love you?''

''Many times''

''Have you ever got bored hearing me say it?''

''Nop''

''Good''

''Have you ever got bored?''

''No''

''Miyuki i love you''

''I love you too''

''Sometimes we behave like school girls''

''That is what we call love''

They exchanged a quick kiss. Miyuki took Tamao's hand and Tamao's squizzed it. Now they were finally together. They had their own appartement. A new life and a new future. They loved each other so much. Soon they were going to get married and having babies. Their own babies. They were completed.

The car kept running in the street. Everything was peacefull and calm. The only thing you could hear was Kaname's voice. She was still running to catch the Lullim duo.

''IF I CATCH YOU I WILL KILL YOU!!!'' shouted Kaname.

Suddenly Kaname stopped and looked at the camera.

''Oh, that's the end folks. See you around''

Kaname started running again and i wonder if she would ever catch those girls. Momomi was still walking behind them and curshing herself. She refused to look at the camera and brought out of nowhere a huge piece of paper. On that there were only two words. ''The End''. I hope you cought the point.

That's right folks.

THE END

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. Please review before you leave. **

**A big thank you to all those who had review so far: ecko-chan93, AnimeXploiter, LaCazadora, Kessley Ramos, Shizuma, Rayisme, ragnaroxdragoon, johann and elitemassacre6. Many huggs and kisses to you guys.**

**Thanks to all who had/have read my story.**

**And for all those who will read, one day, my story and maybe review it: many cookies and chocolates to you.**

**Here is the end now folks and see in you in my other stories. Sayonara.**


End file.
